Naruko Uzumaki: The Dark Angel
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Naruko Uzumaki. But as the saying goes, "When you think you got all the answers, I change the questions". Demon haters, watch your step from now on. Even you can't survive the wrath, of the Dark Angel. Godlike/Harem/Bashing
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: Welcome to my new Naruto story, Naruko Uzumaki: The Dark Angel. This will be one of my first major Naruto stories with plenty more to come. This story is all about Naruko kicking ass and taking names.

Trivia: There is a Facebook page for the main character. Link is in my profile. There is also a poll. Which team do you want Naruko to be on? Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Eleven, or just a one-man (or in her case, one woman) squad? Vote on my profile. You have all the time in the world. LOL

Recommended story to read: _Ying Yang Fox: The Fire Damiyo's Harbinger_ by **VFSNAKE**

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION<strong>

Genres: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Martial Arts, Crossover

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: Strong Langauge, Violent Acts, Torture, Dismemberment, Sexual Content

Tags: Harem, Yuri, Incest, Smart Naruko, Strong/Powerful/Godlike Naruko, major Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing, minor Kiba/Sai/Neji Bashing, council idiocy

Harem: (in my profile, already set in stone)

Timeline: Introduction Arc to Sasuke Retrieval Arc (including side journeys to Waterfall, Snow, Tea, and Mist)

Notes: This is a story for those of you who love a good can of whoop ass on some sorry sum bitches, hence the Godlike and Bashing tags. You don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Flamers in the review section will epicly fail themselves. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko: SoulEmbrace2010 does not own Naruto or any crossovers that will appear here. He only owns the original characters. If he did own Naruto, Naruto would've stop chasing after Sasuke and deal with him like a true shinobi.<strong>

**SoulEmbrace2010: So true Naruko. Nice job on the disclaimers.**

**Naruko: Thanks Boss!**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

_**Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) - Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)**_

Another peaceful day in the village of Konoha. Villagers buying groceries and walking the streets. Young children playing in the parks and mock fighting with wooden sticks. All in all, Konoha has all the makings of a normal, peaceful village right?

WRONG!

Konoha may be a peaceful shinobi village and all with noble, dedicated Shinobi willing to throw down their lives for the village, but it has skeletons in its closet. The villages may be friendly and nice, but they can be quite violent, especially to a certain hyperactive, energetic little girl.

That girl is 12 year old **Uzumaki Naruko**, Konoha's 5'3 Number One Unpredictable Kunoichi and resident master prankster. Along side her is her twin sister, **Uzumaki Narumi**. **(A/N: Keep in mind that it's still all about Naruko)**

Uzumaki Naruko is known to many as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). But unknown to the many, she and her sister are the daughters of the Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) and former Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), **Namikaze Minato**; and the Akashi (Red Death) and Akai Chishio Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Chili Pepper), **Uzumaki Kushina**.

Naruko and Narumi both bears a striking resemblance to their mother, inheriting the shape of both her eyes and face, while inheriting their father's blond hair and blue eyes. Their most prominent physical characteristics are the whisker marks on their faces that they gained from the Kyuubi's influence.

Naruko's life was nothing but pain and hell, and was nearly killed multiple times in her childhood. She has been denied food, shelter, and a family. Even though the Sandaime made a law that no one was to talk about the Kyuubi, it did jack shit. Every negative imaginable thing has been done to Naruko, one of those things when she was four made her non-trusting of certain men and more into other girls, not to mention being buried alive once. After her fifth birthday however, she hid behind the mask of complete and utter idiot craving for attention in other to hide her new develop personality at the time.

Despite not being a Jinchuriki like her sister, even Narumi isn't spared from this fate. Kind of guilt by association of you could call it that.

When they first entered the Academy, their learning's been sabotaged. They made friends but they only lasted for one day thanks to their parents. Out of everyone in the Academy, Umino Iruka was the only teacher who cared for the girl's education, while the other teachers been paid off by the civilian council to give them incorrect katas, rigged tests, and even threw them out of the classrooms during important lessons. Due to this, Naruko always sent a clone that wore a orange jumpsuit to take her place in the Academy as she had no desire to be there. Her sister however decided to stay, putting on a mask of a loner.

But it didn't matter, as Naruko had the best teachers helping her out ever since she was five, outside the Academy, and even inside her mindscape. For seven years, Naruko soaked up the knowledge from all her teachers like a sponge. She even transferred her knowledge of what she learned to Narumi.

Over the years Naruko has become strong and powerful. Reason? Because the Kyuubi wasn't the only tenant sealed into her. But you all will find out later. Right now, Naruko, along with Narumi, in their orange jumpsuits for the last time, were now walking into their classroom in the Academy and sitting down, waiting for the Genin Exams to start, because today, the mask and gloves comes off. Nodding to the other girl in the room, Soramizu, the sister's took their seats. To pass the time, Narumi laid her head on the desk while Naruto started to read a book called: _How to Bend the Elements 101_. **(A/N: Take a wild guess lol)**

**Uzumaki Soramizu**, a pretty girl who's a distant relative of Naruko's with a mysterious past and amnesia. She has the ability to change the color of her hair and eyes. Right now, she has flaming red hair and pink eyes. She currently wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black ninja sandals. She's pretty much outgoing and a free-spirit, but has a really short-temper. She's one of the few that always hangs out with Naruko and Narumi.

In the Academy, Naruko was the dead-last in everything, on purpose that is. Keywords: On freakin' **_Purpose_**. The reason: deception is key. It's gonna be also much fun knocking everyone off their high horse when they see the true Uzumaki Naruko. Sure Iruka is a good teacher and all, but as mentioned, Naruko's had better teachers in the last seven years in her life. Over time, the room started to fill up with students about to take the exams. A few kids sat down and a while later, some of the clan heirs entered the room.

**Nara Shikamaru**, a pineapple-haired kid who's brilliant but lazy. Wait. hold on… He's the definition of laziness. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire consist of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, brown pants, and blue sandals. Mostly a slacker, but makes up for it with this high IQ. He thinks that everything is a drag. Mendokuse na? He and Naruko have no problem with each other, but the lazy-ass think's that getting to know Naruko is too troublesome, but they do privately play shoji together.

**Akimichi Choji**, a chubby boy who like to eat a lot. Specially barbecue. Whatever is delicious, he'll eat it. He has spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and a robust physique. His attire consists of brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved jacket over a white t-shirt with the kanji for food on the jacket, hoop earrings, a bandages on his legs and forearms. Also, call him fat, and you're screwed, simple as that. Both he and Naruko get along quite well, when it comes to food that is.

**Aburame Shino**, a boy who's a living bug nest. He has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and is currently the tallest Academy student in the class. His attire consists of a pair dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He's the quiet type, only speaking when necessity. He's pretty knowledgable and always thinks and acts with sound, absolute logic. He and Naruko maintains a quiet friendship.

**Inuzuka Kiba**, the self proclaimed Alpha of the Leaf, never seen without his pet and partner Akamaru. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, long nails, and distinct red fangs markings on his cheeks. He wears dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with a hood usually placed on his head, and blue sandals. Not widely known, but the truth is, he a guy well, has a real negative view when it comes to females, not to mention he's pretty stuck-up. Hence why Naruko does not get along with this mutt. If he makes one move on Narumi again…

Minutes later, The Narus had to clamp their ears at the loud fangirl screams. And now, cue the resident asshole… The Last Uchiha, along with his two sisters moments later.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Decked out in blue with the Uchiha crest, he's hailed as a genius in his generation, at least according to the everyone else. He has black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His outfit consist of blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with a Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts. He used to be a nice kid, and at one point, he and Naruko, despite not friends, were quite friendly towards each other. But that all changed on the night of an event known as the Uchiha Massacre, where all the Uchiha were killed by their own, **Uchiha Itachi** and fellow sibling **Uchiha Haru**, former ANBU guardians of Naruko. Wait, that's not right. The ones who've they have killed were the ones who was with their father, **Uchiha Fugaku** in plotting a coup to take over the village. The other Uchiha who wasn't with Fugaku were killed off by a masked individual who plotted along with Fugaku in the same night.

Anywho, Itachi and Haru killed Fugaku, who tried to kill his wife **Uchiha Mikoto** when she refused for the last time to go along with Fugaku's plan, and the masked individual, under the guise of Itachi, used Tsukuyomi on a returning Sasuke, planting false images of what really happened. After that he made his escape, with Itachi and Haru leaving the village shortly after. Mikoto on the other hand wounded up in a comatse state and has yet to awaken, not that Sasuke cares.

Anyway, back to Sasuke.

He became a spoiled little prick. After the Massacre, his mother was left in a comatose state, leaving Sasuke and his two sisters two be adopted by the village elders Mitokado Homura and Uatane Koharu. They really did a good job on Sasuke, giving him delusions that the Uchiha were the Elite of the Elite of the Elite, and they were the best in the world at what they do, no matter how old they are, and that being an Uchiha means you're better than everyone and they should obey you, no matter what the age and rank. Plus, in addition to that, all he cares about his killing his older brother and older sister, gaining power, and potential mates for reviving the Uchiha Clan. To him, the strong feed on the weak. Need I describe more? Should I mention despite out his acclaimed accomplishments, that he's really just an average student and has yet to awaken the Sharingan? Arrogant jackass.

Add all that up, and you got yourself a delusional brooding emo with a huge stick the size of the world up his ass.

His sisters however, were a different story. After Sasuke had changed for the worse, Uchiha Sakiko, Sasuke's twin sister, and their younger sister, Uchiha Amari, request to be adopted by the Hokage, which, after a while, finally accepted after they threatened to A: to leave the village, or B: commit suicide. With them changing clans, the jabroni Sasuke is now truly the Last Uchiha.

**Uchiha Sakiko** and **Uchiha Amari**, two girls who are nothing like their dear brother. Sakiko is wearing a sleeved blue dress with black pants and blue ninja sandals, while Amari is wearing a sleeved black dress with blue pants and black ninja sandals. They are so similar they're usually mistaken for twins. They're also both actually kind and caring, and prefers to earn their achievements through hard work. If they acquire the Sharingan, they hope to only use it as a last resort.

Nodding to everyone except Kiba and Sasuke, Naruko returned to her book as Sakiko sat in front of her. Little did everyone know that Naruko, Narumi, and Sakiko were more than just friends. **(A/N: *wink*)** A few moments later, she picked up the scent of cinnamon as she looks up to see her other girlfriend and her sister enter the classroom.

**Hyuuga Hinata**, a cute but beautiful girl who is quite developed her someone her age. She has dark blue princess style cut hair, fair skin, and white pupil-less eyes with a tint of lavender. She wore a heavy cream-colored hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem and navy-blue pants. Like all Hyuuga, she has the Kekkei Genkai - Byakygan. She's one of the few who knows of the fake mask of Naruko.

She used to be shy, timid, and stuttered a lot, but Naruko broke her out of that habit. Well, that not quite right. A certain seal had been placed on Hinata when her mother went into a coma after her sister Hanabi was born. It was damaging Hinata mentality and if it hasn't been for her other sister, Hyuuga Minaka spotted it during training, Hinata would've been the type of kunoichi who would've been really strong, but would've been extremely susceptible to rape, like in the hentai anime. Naruko, who was studying up on seals at the time, managed to get rid of it.

After that little incident, Hinata, like Naruko, keeps a mask on at the Academy, with her shy girl motif. But now the seals been destroyed, Hinata's gained back her confidence and became serious during training, but after what happened, she became a super-class sadist when she fights, not to mention developing bloodthirsty tendencies when a fight's prolonged. Oh will everyone, specially the Hyuuga clan, be in for a rude awakening when they see the REAL Hyuuga Hinata.

Said girl made a beeline to Naruko and sat next to her. What can I say? Naruko's an unintentional chick magnet. She somehow gets the ladies.

"Naruko-chan~"

"Hey Hinata-chan. Ready to become a Genin?"

"That and much more koi."

Both girls smirked at each other as Minaka went to go sit next to her own girlfriend Amari, who looked bored out her mind but ready to make the test, just as a kid named Sai walked in a took a seat.

**Hyuuga Minaka**. Just like her sister, cute but beautiful. Not only that, but confident. Her outfit is a dark shirt over a mesh shirt with a black skirt with elbow and knee pads. She also wears fingerless gloves and blue shinobi sandals. She found her other half in Amari, who is turn develop feeling for her and vice versa. She is also proud to be called one of Naruko's friends.

**Sai**. His kid had short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He wears black shirt with a high collar, matching black pants, and regular blue shinobi sandals. **(A/N: His casual clothing)** He keeps a backpack on him that contains his artist supplies. Nothing is known about this kid, except he loves to draw a lot. However, Naruko didn't know him and don't want to know him due to his creepy way of talking. When someone tends to talk about penises and vaginas on a daily basis you tend to stay away from them.

A little while later, Kiba came up to Naruko, Narumi, Hinata, and Sakiko, smirking as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Hinata. Wanna come sit next to me? You don't have to sit next to those three."

Hinata just looked at him, "I'll pass. I'm having to much fun with my friends here." she told him, her eyes narrowed.

Kiba was about to say something about that when Hinata leaked out a bit of KI, shutting him up while Naruko pretended to be affected by it as she put away her book.

"Go away Kiba." Sakiko snarled while cracking her knuckles, "Before your mom comes to asked around as to why her son's been neutered."

Kiba clicked his tongue and walked off back to his seat saying, "This ain't over. Next time."

Narumi shook her head, "He'll never learn."

Just then, the door to the classroom burst opened revealing Sasuke's most obsessive fangirls. Well, one of them extremely.

**Yamanaka Ino**, a fellow blond and the the queen of gossip. She has long blonde hair that always tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, green eyes, and small silver hoop earrings. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt thats cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, and purple and white arm warmers. Despite being a fangirl, she's quite serious about her training, which let's her and Naruko get along well since she has an interest with her fellow blonde. If only Naruko would convince her to stop dieting so much.

**Haruno Sakura**, a banshee with no rack to grope, not mention possessing the most powerful set of lungs in Konoha's history. She has long bright pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a rather large forehead. She wears a qipao dress with sleeves and white circular designs, with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She does not like Naruko, due to the fact that said girl was not one bit interested in Sasuke like the others girls. You gotta be out of your mind to have a crush on someone like her.

"_Why they're interested in that teme is beyond me._" Naruko thought, "_Just watch, some pedophile gonna go up to him and say, "Hey little boy, you're my type. What are you willing to do to gain power and avenge your clan? What? Anything~? Okay, get ready to pucker up...", then licks their lips, whoever they are. Ugh…_"

There was a sense of dread coming within her, and she knew her various tenants were scared of that very thought.

Thank kami there are five minutes left until the teachers arrive.

"I was first Ino-pig! Back off!"

"Forget it forehead girl! I was first!"

Everyone groaned as Naruko slammed her head on the desk, fearing the future of all kunoichi.

Sakiko sighed, "Relax Naru-chan. It's just one more day."

Hinata nodded at that, "I myself can't wait." she grinned evilly while licking her lips, Narumi laughed nervously at last.

At that, Naruko lifted up her head and smirked. As soon as these exams were over with, starting tomorrow, hell will rain down on Konohagakure no Sato like never before. When you wrong an Uzumaki, call your wife, call you kids, call your family, because there's a chance you won't be home for dinner, due to the fact that they'll be in a hospital, or the morgue.

_The Reign of the Dark Angel, will soon begin…_

**END OF INTRODUCTION**

* * *

><p>Next time: Two words… Naruko Begins. A look back at Naruko's life for five chapters. Expect some familiar faces not seen in the World of Naruto. The poll will close after the release of the last Naruko Begins chapter.<p>

Introduction Release Date: Tuesday, January 31, 2012

Edited: Saturday, February 04, 2012 (Corrected mistake on "Next time". Except - Expect)


	2. Naruko Begins Prologue

Author's Notes: Welcome to Part 1 of Naruko Begins. In the next few chapters you'll see the powers Naruko will have before the main story truly starts. Even though Naruko is Godlike, she can still be killed and take temporary status effects.

Recommended story to read: **Dragon Kitsune Knight** by _Isom_

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS (so far)<strong>

Team Seven (Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) - 1 / 12%

Team Eight (Naruko, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai) - 3 / 37%

Team Eleven (Naruko, crossover, crossover, Yuugao) - 3 / 37%

One-man Squad (Naruko) - 1 / 12%

Notes: Personally I like to put Naruko on Team 11, just I decided to put Naruko's fate in your hands. Keep the votes coming. The poll's still open!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko: My childhood sucks.<strong>

**SoulEmbrace2010: Suck it up. Soon we'll get to the action.**

**Naruko: Yay~**

**SoulEmbrace2010: You know what to do.**

**Naruko: Hai hai. SoulEmbrace2010 does not own Naruto or any crossover that will appear here. He only owns the original characters.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Word.**

**Naruko: If he did, Naruto would have a Dojutsu. Like the Rinnegan.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: He has the Bijuu Mode now so he's good.**

**Naruko: Not only that, Kurama as a little Bijuu is so cute!**

**SoulEmbrace2010: *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>NARUKO BEGINS Part 1 of 5 - PROLOGUE<strong>

Twas the night of the tenth day of October

when all through the village,

not a creature was stirring,

not even a mouse…

UNTIL A HUGE NINE TAILED FOX COMES OUT OF THE BLUE AND STARTS RAISING HELL!

What the hell happened? How did it happened?

It all starts in a little village called the Hidden Leaf Village...

* * *

><p>As Konohagakure no Sato sleep, three new lights entered our world.<p>

They are Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi, triplet children born from the union of Namikaze Minato,the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

It was a joyous time for the Namikaze family.

However, the new family's normal life was not to be, as a masked individual going by the name Uchiha Madara, killed the Sandaime Hokage's wife, Sarutobi Biwako, who was the midwife, killed the ANBU escort, severely wounded **Uzumaki Makoto**, the couple's first-born daughter, and kidnapped the newly born triplets and held them hostage, demanding that Minato step away from Kushina or he'll kill the children.

Too bad he forgot that Minato was the master of the Hiraishin as the latter and saved the kids, or did he?

Planning several moves ahead, he already filled the triplet's blanket with explosive tags, forcing Minato to teleport away from Kushina, who was now unprotected.

Due to the fact that the seal holding the Kyuubi no Yoko was weakening while Kushina was giving birth, Madara took this chance to take Kyuubi back under his control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Konohagakure no Sato<strong>_

"What the? What happened? Am I finally free?"

Kushina was shocked, "Kurama!"

"Kushina!" Kurama snarled, "What's going on? Who the hell is that?"

Madara laughs, "You don't remember me? How sad..."

"Should I?" Kurama growled, "I'll ask again, who are you mortal?"

"I am…" Madara sneered as his eyes changed a familiar dojutsu, "Uchiha… Madara!"

"It's can't be!" Horrified, Kurama started to feel this conscious fading, "Kushina my vessel! Get out of here! RUN!" he roaring as he lost himself to Madara's genjutsu.

"Kurama? What's wrong? Kurama!"

The only response she received was in the form of a bloodthirsty roar from the newly freed and controlled Kyuubi no Yoko as a paw descended on his former container.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Soramizu, Kushina's surrogate sister, goes to take out Uchiha Madara, but he saw her coming, which is rare, and sticks a memory seal on Soramizu, taking her out of commission.<p>

A few moments later, Madara arrives in Konohagakure no Sato and summoned Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Due to the Uchiha's genjutsu, Kurama ran berserk in Konoha as Madara went to deal with Minato.

After a fierce and grueling one-on-one battle, Minato prevailed over Madara, who made a hasty retreat, but failed to free Kurama from the genjutsu. It seems that the only way to free Kurama from the genjutsu was to re-seal him.

With Gamabunta and the Konoha ninja's help, Minato managed to push Kurama back, with Kushina recovering and using her Kekkei Genkai to create her signature chakra chains to hold Kurama down.

With no other alternate, Minato makes the hard choice to seal the Kyuubi into the newborn children, as they have the compatibility to keep one-third of the Kyuubi each to themselves. At first Kushina resisted the idea, but in the end, agreed, as it was the only way to save Kyuubi, whom she became friends with.

With some parting words to her newborns, Kushina relinquished some of her chakra and suddenly blacked out after giving it to Minato, her chakra chains holding down Kyuubi remaining.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside of Konohagakure no Sato<em>**

"_**Kuchiyose: Shiki Fujin! (Summoning: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**_"

Out of the darkness, a Shinigami, a hooded figure with a Scythe on his back, appeared behind Minato in a wave of dark energy. But this wasn't just any Shinigami. Minato managed to summon the freakin' Soul King himself!

"A human summoned me?" the Death God voiced his surprise, "Fascinating… Who are you ningen (human)?"

"Greeting Shinigami-sama. My name is Minato Namikaze, and I summoned you here to help me re-seal the Kyuubi within my newborns. Can you help me?"

Shinigami started to consider it, "Say that I help you ningen. What's in it for me?"

"I offer you my soul." Minato answered without hesitation.

Shimigami frowned and said nothing for a while. Then…

"Very well Namikaze. I shall help you. For this I shall have your soul. For a ningen of your caliber, we can find a place for you in the rank of the Soul Reapers."

"Thank you. I would be honored…" Minato bowed as he offered the designs of the seal to Shinigami.

Smiling, Shinigami took the seal and examined it, finding it acceptable and turned to the newborn triplets.

It was all going well. But just as Shinigami finished splitting the struggling Kurama into chakra and helping Minato put the seal on Naruko and moved to Naruto, Minato suddenly cried out in pain as a kunai shot straight through his heart, nearly hitting the twins.

"Now stop right here Yondaime-sama. Don't you think one weapon is enough?"

Horrified and in pain, Minato slowly turned around to find…

"Danzo…" he growled, "You son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shimura Danzo<strong>, the bandaged man who's the leader of ROOT, and the scum of the Earth itself. The King of Souls instantly did not like this man and made a mental note to boot this man to Hell itself if he dies. And now that Minato was mortally wounded, they couldn't complete the sealing. With the Yondaime's life fading fast and the Kyuubi already split into yin chakra, yang chakra and its soul, Shinigami had no choice but to seal all of the full power of the Kyuubi within little Naruko.

At that moment, a recovered Makoto appeared, throwing a poisoned smoke bomb at Danzo and his ROOT after witnessing what Danzo did, disorienting them and forcing them to retreat. just as Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived with two ANBU bodyguards.

Seeing them, Minato ordered a fanatic Makoto in his dying breaths to take Naruto and get away from Danzo while giving Naruko and Narumi to Hiruzen. Saying his wish for little Naruko to be known as a heroine and his goodbyes, Namikaze Minato passed away to Makoto's horror, with the Shinigami catching his soul and returning to his realm as Hiruzen returned to the village with Naruko while Makoto went to look for her mother Kushina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the walls of Konohagakure no Sato<strong>_

"Report…" Danzo said as one of his followers shunshined (Body Flickered) next to him.

"Sir, we lost the objective, but managed to obtain the secondary objective. She's in a comatose state due to extreme chakra exhaustion."

"Excellent. Our mission wasn't a complete failure then."

"Danzo-sama!" another follower ran up to Danzo.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uuzmaki Makoto is heading our way!"

Danzo sucked his teeth, "Damn. Retreat now! We have what we came for!"

"Danzo!" roared the voice of Uzumaki Makoto, "Get back here you filthy piece of shit!"

Danzo and his goons fell back en route to their hideout, with Uzumaki Kushina as their prize. Danzo then had a plan.

"Create an illusion of Kushina, kill it, and have our disguised forces arrive so that they can arrest Makoto." he ordered.

"Hai!"

Several ROOT members made quick hand signs. A phantom image of Kushina lying on the ground appeared just as Makoto arrived.

"Kaa-san!"

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)**_"

Remembering that she still has Naruto in her arms, Makoto swore as the fireballs exploded near her, forcing her back as ROOT disappeared and the illusion now showed an incinerated Kushina.

"No… KAA-SAN~!"

Makoto screamed as several ANBU-disguised ROOT surrounded her.

"Uuzmaki Makoto. You are under arrest for the murder of Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roof of the Hokage Tower, several hours later...<em>**

"Hokage-sama. I just received word. Uzumaki Makoto has been framed for killing Kushina-san and refused to come back to the village. We had her tailed to the Fire Capital.

"I see. Anything else to report?"

"Hai. Uzumaki Soramizu was found and was transported to the hospital. She… lost her memories."

"Damn …Thank you. You are dismissed."

The ANBU left, leaving Hiruzen, once again the Sandaime Hokage due to Minato's death, alone with Naruko in his arms.

"_Dammit. No doubt Danzo is involved in what's happened, but why? I'll have to keep an eye on him somehow..._"

As he listened to the cheers of the village, Hiruzen suddenly stumbled a bit as visions started to cloud this mind. Visions of him...

"No!" he suddenly shouted, "That wasn't me! I refused to let it come to pass and become like that." he declared as he looked down at a sleeping Naruko.

"No doubt the civilian council would want to kill you just for having the Kyuubi sealed within you. Those poor pitiful fools. Don't worry little one. I will protect you with all I have, and I won't be the only one. Please Kami, help me watch over her."

Little did he know, two spiritual beings were standing right beside him, one of them a female Shinigami, different from the one who was summoned, looking at the little girl.

"Don't worry old monkey," said Kami, "I will. Hehe, she's quite cute."

"Mmf." The orange haired Shinigami smirked and touched Naruko on the forehead. Unnoticed by Hiruzen, Naruko glowed a bit before returning to normal.

"What did you give her?" asked Kami.

"The weapon of the legendary Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo, Zangetsu. I left it in her mindscape. That weapon is only the beginning of her path to greatness."

With that, The Shinigami left, disappearing back into her realm. Kami smirked as she disappeared back into her own realm.

"Knock them all dead lil Naruko. I'll see you again soon..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Council Chamber, an hour later…<strong>_

"We must kill the demon while he's weakened!"

"Let's finished what the Yondaime started!"

This has been going on for the past 15 minutes ever since the start of the damn meeting, when the Sandaime told the council that the Kyuubi's been completely sealed within the newborn, Naruko. Hiruzen was now banging his head on the table, regretting his decision as the civilian side of the council started to call for the young girl's death, not allowing the shinobi council to speak.

"_How did these fools even know the truth about what happened to the beast?_" Sarutobi groaned to himself.

After 15 more minutes of telling the Hokage what he should do, he finally had enough.

"SILENCE!" he roared while unleashing his KI (Killing Intent), shutting everyone up.

"The Yondaime clearly wishes for the child to be seen as a heroine for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. It's unbelievable that you all don't trust the Yondaime's sealing abilities. Furthermore, what if the seal does break? The Kyuubi will be freed!"

"Then we shall mumble the beast then." said one dumb civilian.

Danzo shook his head while inwardly smiling, "How about we turn the child into a weapon for Konoha? Then, when the child becomes a ninja, we can truly control the Kyuubi. Our enemies won't stand a chance."

"_So that's what he's after…_" the Hokage thought as his face hardened at Danzo.

"No we will not." the Hokage growled, "The child will only become a ninja and choose to control the Kyuubi by choice. Also, if anyone in this room dare reveals Naruko's burden, then that person shall be put to death, no matter who you are."

"You can't do that!" shouted another civilian.

"I just did." the Sandaime snapped, "And that's final!"

Finally, the civilian's quieted down, to the shinobi side's relief while Danzo swore to himself.

"Now to other business…"

As the council bickered more, Hiruzen thought back to the vision he had. Visions of him using this opportunity and betray the Uzumakis so that he can turn Naruko into a weapon and use her as a scapegoat.

"_No. That will not happen._" he thought as his fist tightened, "_It will never happen. The God of Shinobi will never resort to trickery like that. The day this vision comes to pass is the day I abandon the Will of Fire, which will never happen as long as I'm alive!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hotel in the Fire Capital<em>**

"Shimura Danzo. You are now officially on borrowed time."

A kunai hit the picture of said warhawk, in the eye.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my family."

Makoto's eyes narrowed as she threw her last kunai, hitting the head of Danzo.

"Wait for me Jiji. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll be back."

Smirking, she laid next to a sleeping Naruto sucking on his thumb, and fell asleep.

"Naruko… Narumi…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Konoha, the next day…<strong>_

"Hurry!" shouted a figure as it raced several other figures to the village, "I wanna see my nephews and nieces."

"You and me both!"

"Loser has to pay for the sake."

"Like hell- what the?"

The four shinobi stop to see an old bandaged man blocking their path. But this wasn't any old man.

"It's Danzo. What the hell you want?" one of them asked venomously.

The old warhawk smirked, "Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, Namikaze Arashi, and Uzumaki Sayuri." he greeted, "I thought that I should be the one to be the bearer of bad news to tell you what happened in Konoha while you were away."

"Oh yeah?" snarled the blonde known as Tsunade who was wearing a normal jonin outfit like the other, "And what's that?"

Danzo gave an evil grin at that. As soon as he spilled, they would no longer be a threat to his plans.

"I'm sure you all remember the Kyuubi no Yoko, do you?"

* * *

><p>The next few years would be cruel into Naruko, but it'll only be a matter of time.<p>

Soon Naruko will have powers that rivals a little close to even that of Madara Uchiha himself, who's still licking his wounds right now.

Somebody's gonna get got soon… Muhahahahahaha!

**END OF NARUKO BEGINS Part 1 of 5 - PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Next time: NARUKO BEGINS Part 2 of 5 - AGE 5<p>

Naruko Begins Part 1 of 5 - Prologue Release Date: Sunday, February 04, 2012


	3. Naruko Begins Age 5

Author Notes: More of a warning. I'm going to have A LOT of characters from different series cameoing and/or stay as one of the cast in the main story, so NO COMPLAINTS! This is fanfiction. I do what I want. Don't like it, TOUGH! Flamers shall epicly fail themselves LOL *trollface* Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day!

Recommended story to read: **Chronicles of My Shinobi's Way** by _Naruto6023_

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS (so far)<strong>

Team Seven (Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) - 1 / 06%

Team Eight (Naruko, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai) - 5 / 31%

Team Eleven (Naruko, crossover, crossover, Yuugao) - 7 / 43%

One-man Squad (Naruko) - 3 / 18%

Notes: The race is intense. Eight and Eleven is in the lead. Which lucky team will have the Child of Prophecy?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**-To Rixxell**

**Thanks for the two reviews. I'm glad this story caught your interest. Trust me, this story will be continued. Hope you like a full crowd, because that's how many tenants Naruko will have. And you'll get to know some of my OC kunoichi soon enough. Not only that, but you just gave me a good idea on how to embarrass the hell out of Sasuke in the Genin Exams. Getting outclass by a bunch of kunoichi sounds like a recipes for duck-ass's humiliation.**

**I'm not evil. I CAN be evil. *evil Kane laugh* My friend, here in this chapter you shall find out the fate of Kyuubi inside Naruko's stomach. The Uzumaki Bloodline will be revealed in the main storyline, and Soramizu's origins will be revealed in Part 5 of Naruko Begins.**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna say this now. Sarutobi Hiruzen will NOT be manipulative and evil like in some stories. It put that there because I been reading stories of the Sandaime like that, and MY Sandaime won't be like them. He's be a one hundred and ten percent good guy. And nice assessment on Danzo's manipulation too.**

**You gave ideas for pairings, which are still under consideration. Currently I'm only focusing on Naruko's harem. As for Fu, she'll be one of Naruko's surrogate sisters soon. Amari and Minaka will be just a couple pairing. They're so totally in love.**

**You shall see Kakashi's allegiance in Part 4 of Naruko Begins. As for Team 11, it consist of Naruto, Yuugao, and guest characters from different series, who are already locked in stone. I have plan for my OC Kunoichi in terms of Team Assignments.**

**Upgrade for the Byakugan? If I can get a different name from other like Toyotama or Gokei, that would be great. (It'd be less hassle if I can use them…). I also do wanna use the Kageyoshi Byakugan :(**

**Glad you love my story. Naruko is very happy :)**

**Ta ta, for now *insert Sting's crazy laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko: What's wrong boss?<strong>

**SoulEmbrace2010: I lost to Lightning in the Coliseum. I thought I had a chance, until her superior up and basically owned my ass.**

**Naruko: Damn. Rough break.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Why wasn't I forewarned that those two were so powerful?**

**Naruko: I guess Square Enix enjoys the rage quits, just like Namco with Soulcalibur V.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: True. Legendary Souls is so hard.**

**Naruko: Want me to do the disclaimers now?**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Go for it.**

**Naruko: Hai. SoulEmbrace2010 does not own Naruto or any crossovers that will appear here. He only owns the original characters. If he did own Naruto, Naruto would be quite the badass and more mature.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Woo woo woo, you know it!**

**Naruko: And Valentine's Day! *suddenly gets tackled by Narumi, Sakiko, and Hinata and getting fondled by them* Eep!**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Oh boy… On with Part 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest in Konoha<strong>_

"Hey, come here little girl."

"We're not gonna hurt you, much…"

"We're just gonna teach you stuck up Hyuuga your places."

Three kids cornered surrounding a little blue-haired, pupils eyed girl dress in a kimono in the frost area of Konoha.

The girl was shaking in fear as she cried and held her head over her hands.

As the bullies closed in, a small ball appeared near them and exploded, making them hurl because of the now foul stench coming from the ball.

The little girl was confused until someone grab her hand and lead outside the forest and on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl's savior, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Thank you." the girl said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko. What's your?"

"*stuttering* Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

As Hinata looked fully at her blond-haired savior who was smiling, she blushed her chest suddenly tighten a bit as she got lost in her blue eyes.

"Naruko…chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE - NARUKO BEGINS Part 2 of 5 - AGE 5<strong>

**_Five years later since the Kyuubi Incident…_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, a few days later…_**

The Kyuubi Festival was in full swing. In the bars and restaurants, foods and drinks were on the house all day and all night long.

Why?

Today was October 10th, the anniversary of the defeat of Kyuubi at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage.

Now that the night was fallen, everyone gathered, civilians and certain shinobi alike, armed with pitchforks, kunai, and other weapons for the main event of the Kyuubi Festival.

The _Kitsune Hunt_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, Up Above<strong>_

Kami was furious. No scratch that…

She was BEYOND PISSED! And by more that, more pissed off than the time her avatar, Suzumiya Haruhi, decided to create a planet filled with war machines.

It sucks that that were laws, not to mention paperwork. If there wasn't, Kami would've unleashed divine punishment on the foolish humans that were currently chasing a young, terrified five-year-old Uzumaki Naruko around the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, bleeding from the side of her neck.

After that council meeting years ago, news has slipped out on purpose that Naruko was the holder of Kyuubi no Yoko. Barely 24 hours after her birth, Naruko had her first assassination attempt and survived. Hiruzen tried his hardest to find out who it was that let such sensitive information out on purpose.

With no luck, Hiruzen passed a law that if any one tells a stranger or the young generation about Naruko's burden, the punishment would be instant death.

Unfortunately, it did not stop the villagers from torturing little Naruko. And during the night of the Kitsune Hunts, it was even worse.

"No, no, NOT AGAIN!" Kami yelled.

The villagers has caught Naruko in a dead end alleyway, causing Kami to panic.

"Not like this! WILL SOMEONE GET DOWN THERE AND SAVE HER?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>_

"It is true? There's no such S-rank mission?"

"Yes Hokage. It seems that the village in the Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields) never had any shinobi bandit attacks recently ever since that new hidden village popped up."

"I see. It was a false mission then. Who was sent?"

"ANBU members Weasel and Neko."

"What? I never authorized them to- Oh no! Find Tenzo! Tell him to pick up Naruko at the orphanage now! And find Narumi and Soramizu!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Village in Ta no Kuni<em>**

"What do you mean there no such bandits?" question a shinobi wearing a weasel mask and ANBU attire.

"I swear sir. Bandits have never entered our village. The new Kage of the hidden village kept true to his world in the past year." explained the Village Head.

"So you're saying that you never asked Konoha for the S-ranked mission?" asked a confused purple-haired kunoichi wearing a cat mask and ANBU attire.

The village head frowned, "No. Why?"

Neko's eyes widen in realization, "Weasel!"

Said Weasel swore, "I know. It was a trick to get us away from her."

"We've got to go back now!"

Both ANBU member rushed out of the village at top speed, hoping they were not too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konohagakure no Sato<em>**

Meanwhile, a young man with short spiky light blue hair with red eyes was seen in a dango shop, flirting with a redhead who was wearing a red leather corset-like top and skin tight black and red leather-pants with sewn in boots making her appearance scream menacing and sexy at the same time.

The young man in question is tall and built with tattoos and is wearing long dark blue pants tied with a belt, a traditional sarashi, sandals, a cape,and a nodachi strapped across his back. To complete the outfit, he wore a unique pair of orange sunglasses.

He was known simply as… The Mercenary.

"So you're a Dhampir eh?" he smirked, "Sexy."

"You can say that." the redhead answered, "Which is why I'm not staying in this village for long, especially after what I did."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I escaped from a bunch of assholes who called themselves ROOT. They want to capture me for breeding and experiments and I ended up in this village. I had to replenish on blood I used during my escape…"

"And then you bit someone." The Mercenary finished, "And the people here thought they have problems with the Kyuubi eh."

"She was cute little blondie though…"

"Damn. Well, I'm sure she'll be all right, I hope. Who knows, maybe she'll became a Dhampir like you."

"That's the thing. Usually there would be instant changes, but there was none from that girl."

"Could it be? Hey, let's go find her."

"Why?"

"Because I think I know what this Kitsune Hunt is all about."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere in the village...<strong>_

A purple-haired young woman in a green and white sailor fuku-like outfit just finished killing a drunk civilian that tried to make a move on her. Oh well. More blood for her to spill.

Suddenly she started to hear cry of pains from several blocks away.

Frowning, she made her way to the location, passing a red haired man with cross shaped scar on his cheek, who looked in curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alleyway in Konoha<em>**

"Help me, please..."

Uuzmaki Naruko was pain. Lot of pain, as she was violated in ways the author cannot even begin to describe as she began to scream out in her mind.

"Just end it already. I don't wanna live anymore!"

As if answering her wishes, the darkness claimed her as she heard a new voice…

"Naruko-nee!"

"No… no… run away…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roof of the Hokage Tower<em>**

Hiruzen growled to himself as an ANBU member with a tiger mask appeared behind him.

Hiruzen turned toward him and frowned, "Tenzo, where's Naruko and Narumi?"

"Soramizu were successfully taken back to your compound, but…"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, "But?"

"I sorry Hokage-sama, but the lady at the orphanage kicked out the girl just as that cursed Kitsune Hunt begun. Right now we don't know where Naruko or Narumi is-"

Tenzo then began to sweat bullets as the Sandaime started leaking out a huge amount of KI.

"Find them, NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alleyway in Konoha<em>**

Our future blond heroine Naruko was now found crucified on the walls of the alleyway, disturbingly worse for wear. Her sister Narumi, was at her feet, bleeding and imbedded with kunai in her back.

"We did it! We killed the fox!"

"We finally avenge the Yondaime! Now we're heroes!"

A disturbing cheer filled the alleyway of various civilians and shinobi.

"Wait wait. How about we have a little more fun with her before we destroy the body and move on to her sister?"

Roars of approval answered that suggestion as they moved in.

Fortunately they didn't get far, as an insane amount of KI filled the alleyway, making the civilians soil themselves while the shinobi saw their own deaths.

As soon as the flood of KI ended, they looked up to find three people staring them down while a young man carefully freed Naruko from the wall.

"It's can't be…" a civilian said, officially scared.

"Demon lovers?"

"No…" said the blood red-haired young woman, "Your worst nightmare."

"Wait!" cried out a shinobi, "That man, with the cross-shaped scar on his cheek!"

"It's the Battosai!"

The redhead and purple-haired turned to look at the red robed samurai in surprise.

"So you're the Battosai eh?" the purple-haired girl grinned.

The redhead licked her lips, "You're cute."

Said Battosai smirked, "I remember me saying that this one would never kill again, but it this situation… Merc-san…"

"Yeah Kenshin-san?"

"Get those two girls out of here and to a hospital. This one and the others will deal with them… permanently."

"Keh."

Nodding, the Mercenary took Naruko and Narumi over his shoulders, "You can count on me. Besides, ore wo dare to omotte yagaru?"

With that, the Mercenary bounded off the walls and took off onto the rooftops.

"Now that that's done…" Battosai took out his katana and starts to kill the mob who were all still frozen in fear.

"Let's have some fun." the purple haired young woman wore a sadistic smile as she unsheathed her katana as the redhead took out her shoulder blades and joined the Battosai.

"I'm beginning to like you Miss…"

"Saeko. Busujima Saeko. And you?"

Beheading a civilian, the redhead turned to Saeko licking the blood from her lip, "Bloodrayne. But my friends call me Rayne."

The rest of the night was fill with screams and limbs getting decapitated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up Above<em>**

"Thank God…"

Kami breathed out a sigh before realizing what she just said.

"Wait a minute, I'm God.*sweatdrop*"

Nearby, laying on the floor with two lumps on her head was Kami's sister, the true Shinigami God (well, Goddess), who as usual was regretting sending the Soul King to do the sealing.

"Why did I have to sleep in that time? Curse you paperwork-teme!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back down below…<em>**

With the little Uzumakis in hand, The Mercenary jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he found the building he was looking for.

Konoha Hospital.

"You're the Mercenary!"

Stopping at the last rooftop, the Mercenary turned to see a ANBU shinobi with a tiger mask on and sword out.

"What have you done to those girl?s!" the ANBU snarled.

"Absolutely nothing ANBU-san, because me and my friends saved them." the Mercenary snarled back, "I'm taking them to the hospital. Care to join me?"

Without waiting for an answer, the Mercenary jumped from the rooftop and landed on the ground in front of the hospital with the ANBU in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Alleyway<em>**

The Sandaime Hokage frowned at the carnage that has happened here.

Limbs everywhere, heads dismembered and crushed, teeth and bones scattered, eyeballs hanging out, etc. It was too much for the Sandaime's escort, as they hurled their dinner on the ground.

"My god…" Hiruzen said, looking away just as an ANBU shinobi came up to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. My squad has just reported that the man known as the Mercenary is in our village and has Naruko. He's taking her to the hospital."

Hiruzen nodded in confirmation, "I guess we better head to the hospital then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Hospital, 5 minutes later<em>**

A head rolled on the clean hospital floor spilling blood as several nurses and doctors screamed as Rayne licked the blood from her blades.

"Okay assholes." Rayne started, twirling her blades around, "You all took a blood oath to help and heal anyone in need, even an enemy, so chop chop. Save a couple of lives here!"

"But those little bitches are different!" yelled a nurse.

In a corner, Tenzo facepalmed as the offending nurse was quickly beheaded this time by Saeko. The reason Tenzo wasn't interfering was that he knew he was no match for the strangers. Not only that, but they were trying to help Naruko and Narumi.

Battosai meanwhile sneered at the Head Doctor, who instantly wet his pants.

"I guess we'll find a room for the little girls ourselves. You better have a team of doctors and nurse in her room to save them, or else…"

Battosai let that hang for second as he pulled out his sword for a bit before snapping it back to the sheath, "You know what I mean."

The Head Doctor ran for it to gather his best doctors with Rayne following him, skipping along as the Mercenary came from upstairs with the bleeding girls still in his arms.

"I located a room." he said, "It's on the third floor, room 316. It's near the operating room."

Battosai nodded and turned to Tenzo, "ANBU-dono, when the doctors return, lead them to the room."

Tenzo nodded curtly as Battosai and Saeko followed the Mercenary as several screams came down the hallway where the doctor and Rayne went down.

"MY ARM!"

"MY LEGS!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

Tenzo sighed as he saw the Hokage coming through the doors with this bodyguards, "At this rate, we'll need some doctors for the doctors."

"GAH MY NADS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

Naruko was waking up. The last image she remembered before she passed out was several strangers coming into the alley. She doesn't remember anything else pass that point. Looking around, she found herself in a sewer.

"Narumi…"

"Ah, you're here. Good, good."

Naruko jumped and whipped around to find a young woman with pale skin, black hair, and violet eyes, along with wearing a shihakusho with a katana strapped to her side.

"Wh-Where am I? Who are you?" she demanded.

The young woman chuckled, "I am a Shinigami, aka Soul Reaper and we're in your mindscape. How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel so good." Naruko said, "So, if you're a Soul Reaper, am I dead?"

The Soul Reaper shook her head, "In normal cases, you would be, but you're not."

"But I should be!" Naruko cried, "After what the villagers did to me-"

"Enough." the Soul Reaper interrupted sharply, "Let's take a walk."

The Soul Reaper then picked up Naruko and walked deeper into her mindscape.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon. Now, let me tell you about your burden as we walk. When we get to the destination, you'll understand."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Hospital - Operating Room<em>**

The doctors were sweating as they worked to patch up Naruko and Narumi. In normal circumstances, they would've cause more damage to the girls, if not for a crazy psycho schoolgirl with a katana pacing the room breathing down their necks, watching them.

"How much longer doctor?" Saeko snarled as she finished polishing her katana.

"Not long." the Head Doctor replied nervously, "Just a few more minutes."

Saeko smiled sweetly, "Good. I'm glad to see you all value your lives by saving other lives. Don't slip up now~"

Nodding vigorously, the doctors continued their work as Saeko now started to sharpen the edge of her blade rather loudly while humming a little tune.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruko's Mindscape<em>**

"We're here…"

Before Naruko and the Soul Reaper was a huge cage that was held together by a slip of paper that has the kanji for 'Seal'.

Frowning, the Soul Reaper looked at Naruko, who was dazed and had tears coming out of eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Nodding, Naruko's mind was still reeling from the information she learned from Soul Reaper. It was no wonder why the villagers called her a demon. She was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, she being the jailer.

"Why would the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi within me?" asked Naruko.

"Because of your condition." the black-haired Soul Reaper explained, "Because of your bloodline your inherited from your mother, your body is able to keep the demon at bay."

"…No wonder everyone calls me a dem-"

"You are not the demon. That's all I can tell you now." the Soul Reaper snapped, "When you relive the events of your birth, you will understand."

Naruko nodded at that. It's best that she somehow replay the night of October 10 who that she'll find out who her parents are and why the Kyuubi was sealed within her.

"So behind this cage, is Kyuubi?" Naruko asked the Soul Reaper, who nodded, then said, "Along with someone else…"

"**Well well well, so our container finally comes to pay us a visit.**" boomed a demonic voice as a claw came out of the cage, making Naruko jump a little in fright.

"Are you… Kyuubi?" asked Naruko, trembling a little.

"**Yes, yes I am. I am Kurama, the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko!**"

With that, he revealed himself to be a huge fox with orange fur and blood-red slit eyes. He also possesses the upper-body structure of a human with opposable thumbs on its pawed hands.

Naruko glared at him, "So you're the reason why everyone in the village hates my guts."

"**Hey kit.**" Kurama scowled, "**It's not my faults those human forget to use the one muscle between their shoulders.**"

"Well, it was mostly him." the Soul Reaper spoke up.

"What do you mean Shinigami-san?" asked Naruko.

"Kurama here is the yang chakra and the dominate personality of Kyuubi." she explained.

"Yang? As in yin-yang?" Naruko was confused, "If he's the yang side, then where the yin side?"

"**She's somewhere in here.**" Kurama said, "**Unlike me she feels guilt over what happened.**"

The Soul Reaper's eyes narrowed, "And you don't?"

Kurama just shrugged, "**Maybe…**" he teased.

The Soul Reaper scowled, "We're going to looked for your other half. You better behave."

Kurama gave a feral grin, "**The little kit just better be lucky that you're here with her or I would've taken her over just like that.**" he said while snapping his finger for emphasis.

"Shut up."

Those two words from the Soul Reaper along with some KI shut Kurama up. Even he knew better than to raise the ire of a Soul Reaper under the command of Shinigami-sama.

"**Yes ma'am…**" he mumbled, backing away.

"**Don't worry, I'll keep him at bay.**" said a feminine voice that came from behind Kurama.

The Soul Reaper frowned as another beast came into view. That it was however surprised her.

There was a dark-silver dragon a few feet from the cage. It has a big body the size of Kurama with a large head with massive teeth, glowing golden eyes, strong legs, massive wings, and a long spiked tail.

Naruko was so close to fainting at the sight of the dragon, "Who are you?"

"**I am Arwen. The Queen of the Dragons.**" the beast said, "**In all honesty, I was the first one to come into your body by my own free will. the moment you were born.**"

"Why?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"**To revive the Dragon Clan, due to the fact you're an Uzumaki, and a perfect candidate. Trust me when I tell you, I am on Naruko's side, now and forever.**"

The Soul Reaper and dragon's eyes met, and the Shinigami could tell that the beast is telling the truth.

"All right then. Come Naruko."

Holding Naruko's hand, both females entered the cage and looked around. It was then that they heard a small gasp.

"What was that?" asked a nervous Naruko.

"I don't know-" started the Soul Reaper, then…

"**Naruko-chan!**"

A red blur crashed into Naruko, making her stumble as she found clinging onto her a red haired girl with two red fox ears on top of her head that were pressed against her head, and nine fox tails attached above her butt. She was naked, with her hair and tails the only things keeping her covered.

"**Naruko-chan! Are you okay?**"

Naruko just looked at her, "Uh, hai…"

Not knowing what to do, Naruko hugged her back. This was the yin side of the Kyuubi? While Kurama was just plain asshole, this girl was just… caring?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>_

Back in the real world, the operating light went off, making the Mercenary, Rayne, Battosai, and Sarutobi stand up. Just then, the doors opened and Naruko and Narumi was carted out of several doctors with Saeko behind them.

"Are they alright?" asked Sarutobi.

Saeko nodded, "They'll be fine." she said as she and the Battosai followed the doctors carting Naruko to a room, "They just need some rest now."

"Old man." the Mercenary said, "I know you're busy being one of Kages and all, but could you spare just a minute and keep an eye on those girls?"

Sarutobi hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry, it just that… Grr, damn council…" he muttered.

Rayne's eyes narrowed, "We know you have no excuse, but think about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Weasel and Neko, Fire Border<strong>_

Both ANBU member panted as managed to finished off some rogue ANBU, which so happened to be ROOT.

"Damn that Danzo." Weasel snarled, "I don't know what's more annoying; him, the Council, or a cockroach."

"No matter," Neko said as she sheathed her katana, "We wasted enough time here. Let's move."

Nodding, both shinobi continued on their way at top speed. They only hope they were not too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruko's Mindscape<em>**

"So let me get this straight. One moment, you were napping in your former container's seal, with no plans to sabotage what she was doing at the time, then the next moment you were drawn out and put under a genjutsu, started attacking Konoha, and then when you regained your senses, you found yourself sealed in here with your chakra split?"

"**In a nutshell, yes.**" Kurama nodded, "**You know kit, you're pretty smart for your age. Always, this little sunshine here gained a will of her own in my yin chakra inside me due to my former container's influence.**"

Said sunshine, now wearing an orange kimono, was finally calming down after apologizing so many times to Naruko and promising to make it up to her no matter what. Kurama on the other hand, well…

"**Huph.**" he said, "**It's not like we're responsible for what happened-**"

"**Kurama…**" Arwen said sweetly, "**Shut up or I'll kill you.**"

Not wanting the Queen of Dragons on his ass, Kurama instantly shut his trap as the Soul Reaper turned to the redhead.

"What do we call you?"

"**I… I don't have a name…**" she mumbled.

The Soul Reaper sighed, "I'm sure you'll get one soon. Anyway, you three better protect your vessel better, or Kami-sama gonna be all up your rear-ends."

"**Nah, I think your buffing.**" Kurama said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Okay then." the black-haired Soul Reaper smirked, "Strike two."

"**Alright fine.**" Kurama grumbled as he laid down, "**But I'm not getting involved in any touchy-feely crap.**"

"**You have my full confidence.**" Arwen said, bowing.

"**I will not let you down Soul Reaper-sama.**" the redhead piped up, bowing.

Naruko nodded, "This please take care of me, Kurama, Arwen-san, Akane-chan."

The redhead was confused, "**Akane?**"

"Kiyomi Akane-chan." Naruko said, smiling, "Do you like that name? I just thought of it up."

The redhead, now Akane, was shocked, then smiled, "**Thank you, Naruko-chan.**"

Kurama just snorted as he started to brood while Arwen laid down herself.

"**If you got time, come back later to that we can awaken some of them.**" Arwen said as she nodded to several crystal slabs that are in the back of the cage."

"What for?"

"**What for?**" repeated Arwen, smirked, "**To start your training.**"

"…Hai!"

"Well, now that that's done, it's time for me to take my leave." the Soul Reaper said, as she went to exit the cage.

"Wait." Naruko followed her out, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Seireitei where I come from." the Soul Reaper explained, "Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Yami-sama, and the Soul King asked me to check up on you."

"Will I see you again?" asked Naruko.

"Who knows…" the Sol Reaper said as she started to fade, "I suppose it's time for you to wake up now. See ya, Uzumaki Naruko."

"Wait!" Naruko cried, running towards the Soul Reaper as she started to fade from her mindscape as well, "Tell me, what's your name?"

The black haired girl smiled as Naruko was now blinded by a bright light.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki… Rukia…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Hospital<em>**

Naruko opened her eyes and groaned a bit. She feels sore while her wounds feels like crap. She then looks to the side to see a worried Narumi lying next her.

"Onee-sama. Are you okay?"

Naruko grumbled in response as she looked up,

"White ceiling, spooky lights, semi-soft bed, looks like we're back in the hospital." she thought as she sat up.

"Hey kid. How you feelin'?"

Naruko looked to her side to find a blue haired guy with orange sunglasses smiling at her.

"I'm…fine. And you are?"

"Me?" the guy smirked as he introduced himself.

"Here in the Elemental Countries, I'm simply known as the Mercenary. But to my friends, allies, and all the pretty ladies, I'm known as… Wait for it…"

Naruko and Narumi leaned in a bit as the Mercenary revealed himself.

"Kamina! The manliest of men in the West and the leader of the anti-bandit group Dai-Gurren!"

"…Right…" Naruko sweatdropped, "You're the one who saved us?"

"Well, I'm not the only one." Kamina said as he gestured to the other side of the room.

Naruko looked and noticed three more people in the room; two redheads and a purple haired young woman as they introduced himself.

"Rayne, a Dhampir."

"Himura Kenshin, the Battosai."

"Busujima Saeko, undead-slayer."

"Wow." Narumi laughed nervously, "You guys have some interesting occupations."

"I'm surprised a little girl like you know know of the word "occupation"." Rayne smirked.

"When you live in a village of this one you know to grow up faster." Naruko replied flatly, "By the sound of them, the West must be a really interesting place."

"That's an understatement." Saeko muttered.

"So what are you all doing here?" asked Narumi.

"I was just passing by." Kenshin said, "Doing the same old thing in the West can be quite boring. So right now I'm just a wandering swordsman."

Rayne shrugged, "I just wanted an adventure."

Everyone sweatdropped as Kamina laughed.

* * *

><p>After a while, it was time for them to go as the Third Hokage, along with Soramizu, finally arrived in the hospital room.<p>

"Naruko, Narumi, are you okay?" asked Soramizu.

"Yes, and no…" Naruko replied, "Feel like crap."

Hiruzen grumbled, "As long as you're alive. That's what counts. I just got out of a council where the civilians want to execute the people who saved your lives."

"Lousy humans." Rayne moaned, "At least they both now have vampire blood now, so they'll be better protected."

"What?" Hiruzen was alarmed, "How-"

"I bit her and her sister." she explained, "Unintentionally I might add. I wouldn't had to do that if those ROOT assholes would've left me alone."

"So they're vampires now?" Hiruzen asked faintly.

"But the sun is hitting them," Saeko noted, "So technically they're Dhampirs like our friend here."

"Oh joy…" mumbled Soramizu while the Naru twins looked embarrassed.

"Basically they'll be hotter when they're older." Kamina grinned, earning him a whack from Saeko.

"If you guys are done, we should be going now." Kenshin said, "The last thing we want is more trouble after killing that mob."

"Yeah," Rayne said sarcastically, "We caused enough already, although it was kinda fun."

"Will we see you again?" asked Naruko as the foursome prepared to leave.

"Who knows…" Saeko said, "We were just passing by."

"Here."

Kenshin dug into his robes, producing a scroll and tossing it to Naruko, who caught it.

"What's that?" asked Narumi as Naruko opened it,

"When you're good with a sword, learn that style. When you do, come over the Wall to the West, and show me your skills."

Kenshin then left, followed by Saeko, who said.

"Hope to see you again."

Rayne just looked at the twins and said, "Don't drink too much blood, and female blood taste better than males." The she too left.

Kamina started to leave too when…

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Kamina smiled, "No problem. What kind of man like me would leave cute kids like you to the wolves eh."

He then turned to the Hokage, "Take care of them old man. Properly this time…"

Hiruzen sighed, "I'm getting too old for this shit…"

Kamina shrugged and turned to the girls to leave them some parting words.

"Never forget Naruko, Narumi, believe in yourselves. Have faith in the Naru twins that believes in you two, for somebody when you're strong, your souls will be the souls that will pierce the heavens someday. "

With that, Kamina left, not before Naruko catching a grimace at the keychain on this wrist, which is a drill.

"What did that mean?" asked Soramizu dumbfounded.

The Hokage smiled, "You'll understand when you're older."

Naruko then yawned, "I'm going to go back to sleep. Hopefully the pain from by wounds will be gone when I wake up."

Narumi nodded, "You do that. I'll be right here." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Naruko on the lips.

"Me too." added Soramizu, while blushing.

Naruko, red in the face, smiled before drifting off, with Narumi holding her sister close and dozing off as well, and Soramizu sitting down and going to sleep on their bed, after noticing a weird ripple-like pattern flashing on both their eyes before returning to normal. The Hokage smiled at the sight before leaving the room.

"Hokage-sama!"

Neko and Weasel appeared before the Hokage and bowed.

"Hokage-sama…" Neko started, "Is the Uuzmaki siblings-?"

"They'll be alright." Hiruzen said, "They just needs some rest."

He looked back in the room while the sisters were sleeping peacefully.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Weasel.

Hiruzen grimaced, "Its… quite the story. But before that…"

"Hai?" asked Neko nervously.

"When Inu gets back from his mission in Snow, the three of you will be watching over the Uzumakis 24/7. No more missions until further notice. This is considered a long-term S-class mission. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Crow said while Neko narrowed her eyes under her mask.

"Hokage-sama," she started, "Tell me. Is the Uzumakis related to my mentor Uzumaki Kushina in any way than the version you told us?"

The Sandaime paled before sighing, "Come to my office. We'll talk about it there."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later, in Naruko's Mindscape…<strong>

"So basically, when Kurama and Akane-chan got sealed into me, all these crystallized girls here came along for the ride." summarized Naruko as she examined the crystal statues.

"**Yep.**" Akane confirmed, "**They're just a few of the legendary warriors who sealed the Juubi centuries ago.**"

"What?" Naruko squeaked, "There's a Juubi?"

"**We'll talk about it some other time kit.**" Kurama said, "**We just gotta choose who to release first.**"

"Why can't we release them all at once?" asked Naruko.

"**It take loads of chakra, so we have to release three to four of them once very few weeks or months depending on their power level.**" Arwen told her, "**Right now, we need certain ones to help you learn about chakra and energy control.**"

"**Try that crystal with the three pink-haired girls.**" Akane suggested, pointing, "**They should help you for now…**"

Arwen then produced a ball of chakra and handed it Akane, who then infused it with her own power, compressed it, and handed it to Naruko.

"**Put it in the crystal,**" Kurama instructed, "**And watch the magic happen.**"

Nodding, Naruko went over to the crystal containing three pink-haired girls with season styled dresses and touched the crystal with the ball of chakra. The crystal glowed before shattering, with Akane catching the girls as they fell and lying them down on the ground. They looked exactly alike except one was wearing a spring-style dress with the other girl wearing a summer sailor fuku style dress while the other wore a long red autumn style dress.

"They're twins." voiced a surprised Naruko.

"**Technically they're triplets.**" Arwen corrected her.

"**Well then…**" Akane introduced the sleeping beauties, "**May I introduce Pasca Kanonno, Kanonno Earhart, and Kanonno Grassvalley. Together they are the Holy Radiant Magical Swordswomen.**"

Unknown to the other, a cloaked figure watched the unsealing with great interest.

"**Well, this is finally getting interesting. They better train her well. Well enough to pass my test so that Uzumaki Naruko can wield me… Tensa Zangetsuhime…**"

* * *

><p>Oh snap! Early training on chakra control? What's gonna happen now? Guess we'll see the results in two years time, for an angel's is about to slowly grow her wings.<p>

**END OF NARUKO BEGINS Part 2 of 5 - AGE 5**

* * *

><p>Next time: NARUKO BEGINS Part 3 of 5 - AGE 7<p>

Naruko Begins Part 2 of 5 - Age 5 Release Date: February 14, 2012


	4. Naruko Begins Age 7

Author Notes: I've decided to aim for an overpowered Naruko story with a touch of god-like (although I don't know of they're one in the same), but in the planned sequel, Naruko will be god-like *cue evil laugh*. Trolls, Grimiores, and Spiral Chaos galore everyone! This is Part 3 of Naruko Begins. Oh yeah, Narumi's natural hair is now red, not blonde. Read, enjoy, and review :)

Side-note: Still looking for a beta-reader.

Recommended story to read: **Devil of the Hidden Leaf** by _Chrisdz_

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS (so far)<strong>

Team Seven (Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) - 02 / 09%

Team Eight (Naruko, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai) - 07 / 31%

Team Eleven (Naruko, crossover, crossover, Yuugao) - 10 / 45%

One-man Squad (Naruko) - 03 / 13%

Notes: Damn. If I knew that people wanted Naruko, Sakiko, and Hinata on the same team, I would've put that option. I would've add it this instant but it wouldn't be fair to people that already voted who wanted that option. Sorry. But, I have a plan *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**-To Konoha's Black Dragon**

**The reason I doing the Naruko Begins chapters is so there'll be fewer annoying flashbacks in the main story. Don't want one to happen in the middle of a battle scene. I'm all about kickin' ass and takin' names without interruption.**

**-Le Chasseur**

**"Too many people in my heaaaad..." You have no idea XD. Oh, and Zangetsuhime won't be in permanent Bankai form. Naruko still has to learn her name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko: Three down and two to go. It won't be long until I start pwning everyone.<strong>

**SoulEmbrace2010: That sounds so weird coming from you..**

**Naruko: *tickmark* Any luck with Lightning and her boss?**

**SouEmbrace2010: I managed to narrowly defeat them, but didn't get their crystals. I did managed to capture Lightning's crystal on the third try :)**

**Naruko: Awesome. Anything in mind for the Part 4?**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Mostly flashbacks while you're in the Academy. It'll take a while with me being in school and all.**

**Naruko: Oh joy. So people will have to wait until the ownage of the council and Sas-jabroni?**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Yep. And now, time for the disclaimers. Chop chop.**

**Naruko: *sighs* SoulEmbrace2010 does not own Naruto or any crossovers that will appear here. He only own the original characters. If he did, Sakura wouldn't be such a useless waste of place.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: To think that I actually like her in the beginning. She don't deserve the name Sakura.**

**Naruko: Oh yeah, I have a request for the readers.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: What's that?**

**Naruko: MOAR! I wanna know my progress!**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Reviews right? *sweatdrop* Uh, there's eight so far Naru. Man, Shikamaru's right. Girl's like Naruko can be so troublesome.**

**Naruko: *drops a cow on SoulEmbrace2010***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hokage Tower<em>**

The Sandaime Hokage found himself on the floor of his own office, with several lumps coming out of his head and holding his crotch after facing the wrath of four kunoichi by the names of Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yuugao, and Inuzuka Hana. They've just heard from the Hokage the identity of Naruko's and Narumi's mother after interrogating the old monkey. Needless to say, they were PISSED!

And it was that night that the old monkey learned an extremely valuable lesson.

Never keep anything critical from female shinobi, because as the saying goes, "Hell hath no fury like a kunoichi scorned, for they can be as dangerous as a rampaging demon".

And taking a nutshot from four loyal followers from the Aka no Shi (Red Death) herself, Uzumaki Kushina, at the same time and getting the hell beat out of you, was not a good way to spend a Monday night.

The four young girls now had one goal in mind: Protecting the daughters of the Aka no Shi, missions and orders from the Hokage be damned.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUKO BEGINS Part 3 of 5 - AGE 7<strong>

_**Two years later…**_

_**Naruko's Apartment, afternoon**_

Naruko sighed for like the hundredth time in her life.

She just finished avoiding and dismantling several traps scattered throughout her apartment complex that she lived in. The good thing about it is that she gets some free ninja tools to practice with and use for training. The bad news is that Naruko was getting sick of repeating the process over and over again. Disabling traps was a breeze now, but it doesn't mean that it's not getting boring as hell.

And it didn't help that she was already in a fool mood after what happened today, thanks to Kurama. Thanks to him, she now had two cute blonde fox ears on her head in addition to still having her human ones. Not only that, she also has a fluffy orange fox tail.

During her training in the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**, **Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)**, and the **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**, Kurama attempted to half-ass escape to restore Naruko's chakra, making the seal on Naruko's belly do its job and merged his chakra with her own. He would've been torn apart if it wasn't for the efforts of Akane and Arwen saving his ass.

After Naruko finished sorting out the weapons and wires that were used for the traps, she sat on her bed, took a book from under her bed and began to read where she left off.

Over the course of two years, Naruko managed to learn how to mold and achieve control over her chakra, thanks to her teachers. They taught her how to balance leaves to gain focus, tree walking to mold chakra, and finally water walking, which was the hardest of all, to manipulate the right amount of chakra. She was driven to the ground with training outside and inside her mindscape, but it was all worth it in the end. Right now, she has high Genin-level chakra control going on chunin-level.

The girls whom she released from their chakra prisons two years ago were a great help. Now that Naruko's got the chakra control down, she can move on to learning how to control other energy sources like mana, in which the Kanonno sisters are well versed in.

Also during the two years, Naruko released a a lot of individuals from their crystal prisons, and was set to release two others by the end of the day, and three more a week after on the day of Naruko first day at the Academy. Some of individuals in question are girls who wield strange weapons called Keyblades. One of them, a blue-haired young woman named **Aqua**, a Keyblade Master, took Naruko under her wing to teach her about Theories of Magic and Elements. Her fellow Keybladers, **Kairi**, **Namine**, **Xion**, and **Olette** joined in since they still have much to learn despite helping with the Sealing of Juubi all those years ago.

Right now, Naruko was currently learning how to use another energy source from a series of books she reading called Star Wars, a tale about a farm boy who went on to greatness after his help in defeating the evil Galactic Empire. She was fascinated about the energy used in the series called the Force. It's an energy developed from all living things that binds the world together.

Eager to replicate it, she started meditating in addition to training, and in one year, she started to feel something. It came to a head when was meditating in her apartment, and after one hour of focusing, some of her books and furniture were levitating in her room. With that, she realized that she had achieved Force Awareness, and was now forward to do the things that Galen Marek guy does.

While she was reading, she could catch bit and pieces of her tenants' bickering and playing inside her newly renovated mindscape.

"_Baka Kurama…_" Naruko thought as he flipped a page in one of the series' prequel, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruko's Mindscape<strong>_

Things have changed greatly inside Naruko's mindscape. It was no longer a dark, damp sewer with a labyrinth and a huge cage, in which Naruko's tenants were complaining on how cramp it was.

It was now a massive open area with lakes, hills, little valleys, and plateaus. It also contained wildlife with animals Naruko currently knows like foxes, kittens, and birds. In the sky however, huge, upside down skyscrapers were sticking out with the clouds phasing through them like ghosts. In the middle of the field was a huge cherry blossom tree with a sealing tag stuck to it. In addition to that, there's a forest surrounding the border of the field, and a big floating platform moving around in the sky.

**(A/N: The wide area is the Archylte Steppe and the forest area is the Sunleth Waterscape. Both areas are modeled from Final Fantasy XIII, not FFXIII-2. Also, the floating platform is the Bloody Palace from Devil May Cry 4. The skyscrapers… take yet another wild guess)**

Currently, Master Aqua paced around her students as they sparred against each other while sticking to the trees; Kairi vs Namine and Xion vs Olette. Xion and Olette were pretty much even while Namine was losing badly, kinda due to the fact that she couldn't bring herself to hurt Kairi. Aqua groaned to herself, making a mental note to never pair up the two in sparring again.

But right now, Kurama was running around, being chased by two very angry fellow tenants, while being watched by three sweatdropping Kanonno sisters.

"**Kurama!**" Akane roared, "**Get back here you furball! Pay the price!**"

"**I said I was sorry!**" Kurama wailed as he jumped over a lake, "**I swear, I wasn't trying to escape!**"

"**Then what were you doing?**" Akane shrieked as she fired a fireball at Kurama, hitting him in the ass.

Kurama wailed as he did a comedic dance as he tried to put out his tail when Arwen landed on him, pinning him to the ground.

"**I was trying to give her more power!**" he said, "**I wasn't trying to make her into a complete demon!**"

"**That's not the issue here!**" Akane snapped as she landed on his head, "**You knew what would happen if you pulled a stunt like you did!**"

"**And I counted you guys to get me out of the predicament in time.**" Kurama countered.

"**Just what were you trying to do?**" asked Arwen, now curious but still on Kurama.

"**Give her my yang chakra and my some of my knowledge.**" Kurama explained, "**That way, as we train her, she would be used to using youki when she hits 12. I knew that if I did this, the seal would have ripped me apart. That's why I counted on you girl to save me.**"

"**And if we hadn't?**" Akane deadpanned.

Kurama sweatdropped, "**It would've been my ass.**"

Akane sighed, "**Truly.**"

"**In doing what you did, you've turned Naruko into a hanyou when she's already a Dhampir.**" Arwen said, "**You sure she'll be alright?**"

"**I'll sure she will.**" Kurama said, "**Besides, she's got ears and tails now. What the worst that can happen now? Angels raining from the sky?**"

Akane and Arwen just looked at him before face faulting…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Naruko's apartment…<strong>_

Naruko put a bookmark in her book and put it away. She left off at the part where the main character kissed his girlfriend before he started to raise hell in a place called the Death Star.

Bored out of her mind, she decided to go visit her sister Narumi, who has something to tell her today. She's was currently living with the Sarutobis along with Soramizu. The reason being that Naruko wanted her family to be safe while she draws most of the attention to herself.

Putting on a black hooded cloak, she exited her apartment. She make a point to asked the Hokage for some security seals now that she can mold chakra correctly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Konoha<strong>_

"Meow! Wait for Tao bouncy! I'm so gonna get ya!"

A little bunny was currently being chased by a girl wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long sleeves.

"Oi Tao! Get your ass back here!"

Following behind at his own pace was a man with spiky white hair and heterochromic eyes; his left eye being green and his right eye being red. He's wearing a black shirt with a long red jacket over it and a black hakama with steel toed shoe. Strapped across his lower back is a big ass sword.

"Or not..."

Cursing his employer for his mission under his breath, he stopped at a cliff to observe his destination.

"So this is Hi no Kuni's hidden ninja village, Konohagakure ka?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha - Red Light District<strong>_

It was late afternoon here, so the folks here are currently preparing for the nightlife here. Ladies were dressed to impress while the dudes starting opening their stores.

The only one who wasn't getting into the daily festivities here was a man with green hair wearing a black suit with a black fedora. Right now, he was just passing through, trying to find one of two little girls either with red or blonde hair.

"_Three days has passed already. This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack._" he thought airily, "_Well, considering the nature of the target, it's to be expected._"

Walking around a bit, he then spotted a little hooded figure. And for a second, the man saw a strand of blond hair.

"Well well, the angel's are finally smiling on me today." he smirked as he began to tail her, "Unlike Takamagahara…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out of the Red Light District<strong>_

Naruko could sense it. She was being followed. Hostile or not she didn't know. If it was hostile and wants to harm her, she's gonna have to make them work for it. So she sharply turned towards an alleyway and used the tree climbing training to get on the rooftops. She then roof jumped in the direction of the Hokage's Mansion and was almost there when the one chasing her suddenly appeared in front of her. The figure has green hair and wearing a nice suit.

"Easy there kid," he said, raising his hands, "I mean no harm."

"That's what they all say." Naruko countered as she took out a kunai, "Come to assassinate me?"

"Me? Kill you?" the man said surprised, "Of course not. If I did that, it would be mission fail for me and my boss would have my ass."

Naruko narrowed her eyes, "If you're not here to kill me, what do you want with me?"

"To deliver something to you." he said taking out a scroll, "From the woman who's the Empress of the Elemental West and CEO of Spiral Corporation. She's taken a shine to you little Naruko."

"_The Elemental West?_" Aqua shouted in shock in Naruko's head.

Naruko was confused, "Why would an important person like that be interested an orphan like me? And how do you and her know who I am? Who are you?"

"Oh goodness, where are my matters." Hazama smirked before introducing himself.

"I am Hazama, Captain of the Elemental West's Intelligence Division. And you are Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and your only known family members are your twin Uzumaki Narumi and your cousin Uzumaki Soramizu."

"So you know that much about me huh?" Naruko muttered, but Hazama heard her.

"Oh, so I was right. Well, you know, I am an Intelligence operative." he said, "And on top of that, I've got great intuition… Juuuuust kidding ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Why do get the feeling that you just trolled me?" Naruko groaned, embarrassed.

"Of course I did. They won't call me the God of Trolling in all the Elemental Lands for nothing after all."

"Oh joy… You did it again."

"Anyway," Hazama cleared his throat, "I'm here to give you this."

He tossed the scroll to Naruko, who caught it and opened it slowly to find a storage seal.

"Best that you open it in your apartment." Hazama told her, "The boss said the stuff in there would help you in your shinobi career."

"What's in here?" asked Naruko.

"That's for you to know."

Hazama then gave a little bow, "With that, my mission is finally complete. Hope to see you in near future little Naruko. Say hi to your sister and cousin for me. And give my regards to Noel."

With that, Hazama bounded off the rooftops in the direction of the village gates, missing Naruko's surprised expression.

Wondering how he knew about her other tenants, Naruko put the scroll into her inside cloak pocket and continued onward to the Hokage's Mansion.

"_Guess someone likes me and my imouto (sister) after all._" she thought.

"_You meet strange people out in the West after all._" said a voice from Naruko's mindscape.

"_What kinds Rias-sensei?_" Naruko asked, curious.

"_The kind that make Konoha shinobi look like Level 10 enemies instead of Level 100 enemies._" Rias replied, snickering.

**Rias Gremory**, own as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Devil on the Kyuubi's shoulder. Wears a unique kind of school uniform. Despite being a devil, she's actually kind hearted and caring, but becomes a different story when training and fighting. She, along with the others, was inside Kyuubi when Kurama and Akane were sealed into Naruko.

"_You and the girl's been playing video games again have you?_" Naruko smirked.

"_Better than Kurama trying to peep on us while we're in the hot springs. That and Noel's still trying to grow her chest out._"

Naruko sweatdropped as Rias giggled, "_You'll understand when you're older._"

"_Even so,_" Aqua muttered, "_The Elemental West..._"

"_What about it, Aqua-sensei?_" asked Naruko.

"_Oh, nothing..._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Gates, a while later…<em>**

Hazama walked out of Konoha, whistling a tune as he noticed two individuals walking towards him.

"What took you so long Terumi?" the man with the red coat snapped, "It's been three days since the boss gave you the mission."

"Ragna, trying to find two girls who's been running from mobs and assassinations all their life can be quite a challenge." Hazama said in a commenting weather-like voice, "You should try it sometime. I know Taokaka would love it, especially since she smells like the ramen she eats so much just like our boss."

"Is there anything good to eat there?" asked Taokaka, bouncing up and down.

Ragna sighed "And did you find one of them?"

"They got ramen of course, and yes, I found one of them. Naruko. Can we go home now?" Hazama groaned. Being in a place like Konoha for a long time can drive anyone crazy.

"What about… Noel?" Ragna said, "Is she okay?"

"She's in good hands. Now can we go?" Hazama snapped as he walked off. Ragna nodded and followed him.

"Wait!" Taokaka cried, "Can we get some food first?"

"When he get to a nearby town, we will." Ragna assured her.

"YAY!" Taokaka squealed and bounded after them. Hazama was about to mention he ordered a take-out from Ichiraku Ramen, but decided to stay silent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha - Sarutobi Compound<em>**

Narumi was breathing slowly as she practiced twirling the bo she was wielding while blindfolded.

In the past two years, Narumi was practicing her own style of chakra manipulation so that she would be prepared for the Academy alongside her sister. After what happened on their fifth birthday, Narumi vowed to become strong to better protect herself and her precious people, including her sister, who she's smitten with.

One of the perks of having vampire blood from a Dhampir like Rayne includes increased strength, speed, agility, and durability, in which Narumi's trying to master without making herself collapse, not that she's that powerful mind you.

She then sniffed in the air after smelling a familiar scent. She lifted her blindfold in find her sister Naruko walking toward her.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey Narumi!"

Naruko was about to hug her sister when she suddenly kissed her full on the lips. After a while, Naruko jumped back, blushing.

"Chotto!" Naruko squeaked, "What are you doing?"

Narumi blinked, "Kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, more than a sister." Narumi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "Do you love me onee-chan?"

The last thing Naruko expected her sister to do is to confess to her. What the hell. She's really bad at these things, and they're only seven! "Of-of course I do… But we're sisters… And I already-"

"Sakiko says that she don't mind sharing." Narumi interrupted, causing Naruko to sputter.

A few months ago, Naruko and Uchiha Sakiko met and after a while, became too friendly with each other, just as Narumi with Naruko right now.

"F-fine!" Naruko stammered, completely red like a tomato, "But I'm not playing favorites. Ok?"

Narumi smiled, "As expected of onee-sama!"

She kissed her again, deeply this time, making Naruko do something she never thought she would do.

She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later, Training Area 44 - Forest of Death<em>**

Remembering her training after recovering from her fainting spell, Naruko sneaked into the deadly forest and jumped from branch to branch until she made it to the center of the training grounds as marked on the map.

Finding a spot in a tree hollow, Naruko sat cross-legged and waited until…

"_**Naruko-chan, you there?**_"

"_Hai Akane-chan. Is everything ready?_"

"_**Yep! We have Alice on the lookout just in case you're in trouble outside during the unsealing. Now get in here will ya?**_"

**Alice the Gate Opener**, a treasure hunter in her permanent Boost Form, who's is part of Team Spiral Chaos whose goal was to search her the legendary Queen's Gate before all hell broke loose. Of course, one of the many girls who sealed the Juubi a long, long time ago.

"_On my way._"

Naruko closed her eyes and drifted off into her mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruko's Mindscape<em>**

Naruko appeared near Kurama, Akane, and Arwen in front of the crystal statues.

"So, who are we freeing today?" asked Naruko, "Hopefully I won't be crushed to death by chests like last time."

By last time, she means the aforementioned treasure hunter Alice the Gate Opener along with her claw-wielding partner **Maron Macaron**. Next to be freed after them was **Dizzy**, a girl who wings have a mind of their own, and **Iroha**, a crane who can transform into a Japanese maid and via versa. Then there was **Jubei Yagyu**, a red-headed Master Samurai with split personalities, and **Junko Hattori**, a blue-haired ninja-like samurai with a strong sense of justice. Two months after was **Lili Rochefort**, a graceful blonde street fighter, and **Noel Vermillion**, a peace officer with her big dual guns compensating for something else; and also the one Ragna was concerned about.

Last time, Naruko ran for it when she released alchemist **Ivy Valentine**, angel guardian of light **Nanael**, and former village girl turned dark mage **Nyx** after they woke up and failed miserably. Let's face it, a sword whip and angel wings along with an evil spirit makes for a really bad combination. And don't get her started on that scythe wielding wraith **Airi** and warrior priestess **Tomoe**.

Once Naruko asked just how many were involved in the sealing of Juubi, in which Arwen replied…

"**Over 100 won't cut it, because it involved almost every hero and heroine in the world. The heroines who sealed the Juubi along with the heroes who stalled and defeated the mastermind of the creation of Juubi. At least half of the heroines were sealed along with the Juubi while the other half managed to avoid being sealed along for the ride.**"

Kurama laughed his ass off when remembering Naruko's face after Arwen's answer and suffering when meeting her new tenants. Priceless. Good times indeed.

Said tenants were currently scattered about in Naruko's mindscape until she can find an image of a castle big enough to create for her tenants to live.

Akane smirked, "**Trust me when I say it, these two sisters won't.**"

Naruko sighed, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Cue chakra ball being made, and Naruko sticking it in the crystal. A bright light followed as the crystal shattered, with two figures falling. Akane caught them and laid them down on the ground, with Naruko looking closely at the nearly identical sisters.

The older one has on a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her arm, with thigh-high armor boots. A sash of white feather covers her left leg. In her hand is a strange sword.

The younger one has on a slightly revealing, form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold with a choker and purple ankle boots with thigh-high leggings. In her hand is a bow that looks like it can turn into sword.

"**As usual, that went well.**" Kurama smirked.

"Oh shut up." Naruko grumbled, "So who are they again?" she asked Akane who did a scanning jutsu on them.

"**The oldest one is Eclair Farron, who prefers to be called Lightning, and her friends call her Light. She's the warrior of Etros, a long-forgotten goddess. Her sister here is Serah Farron, a time traveler.**" Akane then turned to Naruko, "**With their skills, they can help you in elemental manipulation.**"

Naruko nodded, "Should be fun."

Arwen then noted, "**It take another several years to free the rest. During that time, you're in for some rough training. Are you sure you're up to it?**"

Naruko smirked, "Bring it on!"

Kurama laughed, "That's the spirit kit!"

"Naruko!"

Naruko turn to find the treasure hunter Alice running towards them, "You gotta get back outside! Something's going on outside!"

"**Like what?**" asked an alarmed Akane.

"Gee, I don't know. LIKE A HOLE IN THE SKY THAT LOOKS LIKE A BLACK HOLE!" Alice shrieked.

"**Naruko! Get back to your place stat. Come back when you're safe.**" Kurama commanded.

Naruko nodded quickly before quickly phasing out of her mindscape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location, five minutes ago…<strong>_

"Report!"

"Type Zeta is currently in en route to target. Type Alpha has been successfully converted to a third-generation body your Majesty, and we're now working on converting Type Beta. Type Delta is now is preparation stage."

"Excellent. Send Type Alpha to her now."

"But ma'am, she's still sealed in that Tower of Babel structure."

"Then use this seal to destroy it. The transporter will take care of the rest. Now go."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha - Forest of Death, present<em>**

Naruko arrived back in the real world and exit the hollow just as the ground started shaking. She fell flat on her butt as she looked up and gasped.

There was a black spot in the sky, right above her.

"What is that?" she asked nervously.

Then, a yellow dot appeared in the black spot before growing bigger as it descended towards the ground, with the blonde haired Dhampir hanyou in it's flight path.

Naruko squeaked as she dived out of the yellow ball of energy impacted near her, creating a huge crater as the shockwave blew Naruko back into the tree hollow.

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, Naruko tumbled over to the crater to inspect it. Boy was Naruko surprised when the smoke cleared.

Inside the crater was an unconscious young girl with long light pink hair who's 5 feet 4 inches wearing a battle dress with shoulder pauldrons, armwarmers, thigh-high leggings, boots, and knee-high greaves. Naruko blushed at her appearance, especially since the front of her dress is showing off an awful lot of cleavage. The most interesting part of her attire is her collar around her neck with a broken chain attached to the front of it. Not only that…

"Eh?" Naruko squeaked, "She has… pink wings. An angel?" Then she shook her head, "Never mind if she has wings. I gotta her out of here…"

Just as Naruko started to move, her newly acquired senses suddenly went haywire, forcing her to move out of the way.

Naruko blinked. It looked like a large pillar. She then looked up to to find several large pillars falling from the hole and crash at around her. Naruko wailed as she did a comedic little dance as she dodged the pillar until one of them crashed dangerously close near the head of the unknown girl.

"_**Naruko!**_" Arwen yelled from her mindscape, "_**Are you going to save that girl or not?**_"

"Of course I am!" Naruko snapped and without hesitation ran into the crater and picked up the girl, who was still unconscious.

"_Thank Kami-sama for early weight training._" Naruko thought, "_This girl no doubt weighs at least 106._"

Focusing chakra in her feet, she jumped out of the crater with the girl on her back and proceed to dodging the falling pillars with a few close calls.

Naruko managed to get out from under the hole in the sky, but didn't stop running, even though the pillars stopped falling and the hole in the sky disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarutobi Compound<em>**

Narumi panted as she finished training outside. She was just about to go inside when her senses went haywire.

"What the? An attack? Here?" Narumi freaked out as she looked around wildly.

"Forward? Behind? Left? Right? Down? Where?"

Her question was answered as an object, or person, (wait, make that a young girl) crashed into her at high-speed in a comedic fashion.

"Up it is…" Narumi moaned as she passed out, the black-haired girl, wearing an attire similar to the girl Naruko encountered, still on top of her.

"_How the hell am I gonna explain this to Jiji...?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside of the Forest of Death<em>**

"Aw come on!"

Naruko managed to jump the gate and land on the ground only find civilians and shinobi who hates Kyuubi's gut blocking the way with various weapons. No doubt the hole in the sky gained quite the attention, and who those attention it gained, thought it was the Kyuubi brat at work. Hence the death glare directed at Naruko, who was grumbling at her predicament.

"Hey guys." Naruko said, laughing nervously, "Instead for trying to beat me up, can you help me take this girl to the hospital?"

It was worth a try, right?

"I try we dig into that piece of hot ass, kill her, and pin it on that little bitch after we have some fun!" shouted a civilian with a pitchfork, with the other giving out a lust-filled cheer in agreement.

Or, maybe not.

"Oh well," moaned Naruko, crying anime tears as the mob closed in on her and the girl on her back, "So much for that plan…"

When the mob was close enough, Naruko squeaked out, "Can't we talk about this?"

There was no answer expect for some evil laughs and lust-filled grins as they reached out for the busty girl.

"Boys!" called out a shinobi as the sound of several zippers being unzipped was heard, "Prepare for some Kyuubi blood and pussy tonight!"

"Crap!" Naruko hugged the girl close and waited for the inevitable beatdown.

But it never came…

And for some reason, Naruko felt kind of light, not to mention for some reason, she could hear roars of anger coming from below.

Has Kami-sama finally become merciful? Has she finally died without feeling pain and currently going to heaven?

She opened her eyes and widen. She was still solid, not to mention flying several feet off the ground looking at the village lights!

Naruko screamed, "Nani? But how?" She then realized that someone else arms were around her, so and looked behind her and gasped in surprise.

It was the same girl she saved, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight with her wings flapping in the air as flew over the village.

"Imprinting kaishin (initializing)." the pink-haired girl said as the broken chain on her collar extended until it wrapped around Naruko's wrist, bonding the two together.

After flying around bit, the girl and Naruko landed on top of the Hokage Monument. Naruko then fell on the ground as the girl sank down to her knees and bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruko." the girl spoke in a melancholic tone.

Nervously, the blonde nodded her head, "Likewise. Thanks for saving me back there, but who are you?"

"I am a Pet-Class and Strategic Battle-Class Angeloid." the girl said as she lifted her head, showing her face, "I am here to fulfill your every desire, my Mistress."

"...Angeloid ka?" Naruko scratched the back of her head, "Mistress uh? So what do you do? What's your purpose?"

The Angeloid replied, "We Angeloids were created solely for our Master's pleasure. Your wish is my desire."

"Oh joy..." Naruko grumbled as she looked at the girl's impressive bust, "If you fell into someone else's hands it would've been disastrous."

Looking back at the Angeloid, Naruko sighed, "So you can do and give me anything I want? No restrictions or limitations?"

"Hai." the girl confirmed.

"_**What are you planning Naruko-chan?**_" asked Akane in her mind, "_**This girl sounds like she possess godlike abilities.**_"

"_I know, but I'm not gonna take advantage of it._" Naruko told her, "_Power sometime corrupts, and with great power comes great responsibility. Watch…_"

She then turned to the Angeloid, "For starters, give me 5 shuriken, 3 kunai, and 1000 ryo please."

"Hai, Mistress." the girl said as she took out a card and invoked it, "Initiating Creation."

It flashed before spitting out a pouch, and the girl handed it to Naruko, who looked inside it to find the required number of ninja tools and money.

"Not bad." said Naruko, smiling, "They're the real deal. I'm impressed."

The Angeloid bowed, "Thank you, Mistress."

Curious, Naruko asked, "So how does that card work?"

"The card was originally a teleportation device to deliver things from an old world from where I was born called Synapse." the girl explained, "It can create anything out of matter. Based on your request, I analyzed the structure of the object you wanted and created it."

"I see. _Sounds similar to a Kekkei Genkai..._" Naruko nodded, "Next question then. Why'd you end up here in a place like Konoha?"

"I was ordered to." the girl answered, "I originally had a master, but during the Sealing of Juubi, I was damaged and the chain that connected me and my master was severed. Because of that me and my sisters who also shared the same fate went to a deep sleep. When I reawakened, I couldn't find any trace of my former master. I was then requested to come here and be your Angeloid for your pleasure and protection, Uzumaki Naruko-san."

The Angeloid sat down on the grass with Naruko staring in surprise, meeting someone else who was involved in the Sealing of Juubi.

"I am a former first generation and now third generation Angeloid, both Pet-Class and Strategic Battle-Class, Type Alpha, Uranus Queen **Ikaros**. I look forward to serving you to my fullest capacity, my Mistress."

"_Just how the hell am I gonna explain this to Jiji...?_" Naruko whined mentally, "_Even worse, how the hell am I gonna explain this to Narumi and Sakiko?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruko's apartment, two weeks later…<em>**

_*beep…beep…beep…beep…beep-*_

Shutting up the annoying alarm clock, Naruko yawned as woke up and stretched. In reality, she slept for eight days in her mindscape using the first day to unsealed three kunoichi from their crystal prisons; **Kasumi**, **Taki**, and **Shiranui Mai**.

For the past two weeks, Naruko's been training non-stop in preparation for the Academy with their help, hence why Akane and Arwen had her sleep so that she would be well rested.

"Good morning, Mistress."

Naruko turned to find the Angeloid Ikaros sitting near her as usual, waiting for her to wake up since she can't sleep herself. Naruko planned to fix that someday.

"Good morning Ikaros-chan." Naruko greeted as she got up and went to her restroom as Ikaros stood up and prepared Naruko's clothing and food.

After their encounter, Ikaros has become Naruko's companion, partner and guardian angel. The two got along quite well as Naruko was patient with Ikaros. She learned that the Angeloid has high combat and processing capabilities, but low emotional control as a result.

Realizing that Ikaros' battle outfit won't cut it in the village, Naruko has to execute several pranks as distractions to gather proper clothing for her. She now wears ANBU-style pants with a Chunin flak jacket with blue ninja sandals. Not only were they for the clothes, but Naruko threatened the Sandaime that her major pranks on the village, clans and clan heads, and the ANBU will not stop until he agrees to let her and her sister and cousin into the Ninja Academy; demands in which the Sandaime finally gave into after several complaints from said victims that increased the paperwork and the old monkey's despair.

As for the package that Hazama guy gave her, she unsealed with her currently low fuinjutsu abilities to find a treasure chest popping out of it. After having Ikaros scan it and deeming it safe, Naruko opened to to find some armor and robes used by the legendary Brotherhood of Assassins and two hidden bracers with hidden blades attached to them, along with a hidden gun, dartgun, and some poison also attached. There was also a suitcase filled with materials to make various kinds of bombs, along with some instructions to buy whatever she need from a lady who's a merchant by day in the shopping district and black market dealer by night in the red-light district named Chocolina. Wouldn't be hard to miss her, especially since she travels around on a giant yellow card called a Chocobo.

One hour later, Naruko was dressed in a black shirt with orange pants and blue ninja sandals. She then used a henge to hide her fox ears and tail. She just finished eating breakfast with Ikaros and both prepared to go out.

When she reached the door, she heard a knock on it. Frowning, she focused on her new ability to sense negative emotions to see who it was. To her surprise, she found none beyond the door.

Curious with a kunai in hand, Naruko opened the door to find four beautiful girls standing in front of her. One had curly long black hair with crimson eyes, another had brown hair with slit-like eyes, the other had spiky purple hair with brown pupil-less eyes, and the last one had long flowing purple hair with chocolate brown eyes. All looked to be fifteen years old and had C-cup busts.

"Well, hello Naruko-chan…" said the spiky purple haired girl.

"Uh hi…" Naruko greeted back, "Who are you?"

"I'm **Hebihime**." said the spiky purple haired girl, "This is **Nekohime**," the girl with chocolate brown eyes and purple hair nodded, "**Genhime**," the girl with long black hair and crimson eyes smiled, "And **Inuhime**." the brown haired, slit-eyed girl have a fanged grin. "We're here to escort you to the Academy."

Naruko's eyes narrowed, "Why would you want to do that? I have Ikaros here with me. You aren't planning anything are you?" She was not about to trust these girls so blindly for obvious reasons.

"We know that you won't trust us just like that," Nekohime started, "But give us a chance."

"Why should I?" asked an annoyed Naruko.

"Because unlike the stupid villagers, we know the difference between a sealed kunai and a scroll." replied Genhime.

"Mmm…" Naruko grumbled to herself.

"Mistress, may I speak freely?" asked Ikaros.

Naruko nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"They don't carry any foul auras. I believe they're telling the truth."

Naruko sighed, "All right then. I trust you girls for now…"

"Excellent!" Inuhime said as the girls beamed, "Let's get going then!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entrance to Konoha Academy, 15 minutes later…<em>**

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief. She managed to make it to the Academy safety. The girls kept true to their words, protecting the young girl and her companion from the damn civilians trying to stop the "damn demon brat" from "gaining more power". Too bad they'll never be able to stop her, no matter what.

Needless to say, they failed miserably.

"Thank you." Naruko said to the future ice-queens of Konoha.

"Anytime Naruko-chan." Hebihime winked.

"Onee-chan!"

Naruko turned to find her sister Narumi running towards her along with Sakiko and her mother Uchiha Mikoto, and her sister Amari. Their brother, Sasuke, followed close by.

"You made it!" Narumi cried happily as she hugged her sister, "Thank heavens."

"It was thanks to them that I made it." said Naruko, pointing at the Ice Himes, who were all resisting the urge to say 'KAWAII!' and hug both Narus close.

"I see." Mikoto smiled at the Ice Himes, already knowing who they are, "Thank you."

They nodded as Narumi noticed Ikaros for the first time.

"Onee-chan…" Narumi started, "Is she-?"

"She's an Angeloid." Naruko introduced her, "Ikaros."

Ikaros bowed to a surprised Narumi.

"You too?"

Naruko frowned, "What do you mean, you too?"

Narumi just smiled as Sakiko, Amari, and Sasuke looked on curiously.

"Mine is Type Zeta. I'll call her over." Narumi turned to the roofs and called out her Angeloid's name.

"Hiyori-chan!"

As a figure with black hair wearing a chunin outfit flew from the roofs, Naruko could only think of one thing.

"_Things are about to get interesting…_"

**END OF NARUKO BEGINS Part 3 of 5 - AGE 7**

* * *

><p>Next time: A lot can happen in three years, for it seems our little blonde heroine will have even more tenants. Yes, even outside! Standby for... NARUKO BEGINS Part 4 of 5 - AGE 10. Patience is a virtue.<p>

Naruko Begins Part 3 of 5 - Age 7 Release Date: Tuesday, February 28, 2012

Edited (March 1, 2012): Due to the underlining tool acting up, I removed them.


	5. Naruko Begins Age 10

Author's Notes: Four down, one to go! I breezed through this chapter by adding random events, though it took a while to edit. Also, I recently got permission from Ackdam to borrow a few ideas and events from his story Naruto One Man Team. Lastly, still looking for a beta! I don't have Microsoft Word!

Sidenote: Ikaros and Hiyori are from the anime and manga Sora no Otoshimono aka Heaven's Lost Property.

Recommended story to read: _Naruto One Man Team_ by **Ackdam**

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS (so far)<strong>

Team Seven (Naruko, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi) - 04 / 12%

Team Eight (Naruko, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai) - 11 / 35%

Team Eleven (Naruko, crossover, crossover, Yuugao) - 13 / 41%

One-man Squad (Naruko) - 03 / 09%

Notes: Due to people PMing me to put Naruko, Hinata, and Sakiko together, I decided to reveal the mysterious Team Eleven crossover characters next chapter, and will have them compete in a new poll.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**-To Le Chasseur**

**I might just do that after the final chapter of the Naruko Begins arc. I kinda find it too troublesome to do right now, if you know what I mean lol.**

**-To Rixxell Stryfe**

**Add Stars Wars characters? They might appear sooner than later *winks***

**I didn't explain it in the story yet, but when it comes to the sealed and unsealed warriors of the Sealing of Juubi, there are times when they contact each other in their dreams if they're lucky. Probability of contact is about 5%.**

**I haven't had a chance to play The 3rd Birthday yet, and I don't know much of the story when it comes to the Parasite Eve series. Most of the info I have about it I got from Wiki. As for what Lightning and Serah teaches Naruko, good suggestion.**

**The councils don't know anything about Ikaros and Hiyori yet, and don't wanna try anything with the Angeloids. Trust me kukuku.**

**-To CJL20115**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>SoulEmbrace2010: Huh Naruko… are you wearing what I think you're wearing?<strong>

**Naruko: The N7 Battle Armor from Mass Effect 3. Serah-sensei made one for me.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Cool. I can hardly wait for it to be released as DLC for Final Fantasy XIII-2.**

**Naruko: Hey Boss. Can I use this armor at some point?**

**SoulEmbrace2010: I'll think about it, just as I'm thinking about getting Mass Effect 2 and Prototype. Disclaimer time.**

**Naruko: Hai! SoulEmbrace2010 does not own Naruto or any crossovers that will appear here. He only owns the original characters. If he did, he and Tite Kubo would plan an epic crossover with BLEACH.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: I'm fine with the new movie coming out soon, Road to Ninja.**

**Naruko: At least Hinata finally opened up her Shippuden jacket.**

**SoulEmbrace2010: *sweatdrop* Ecchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLANNED ARCS<strong>

The following arcs that will be featured in Dark Angel: Naruko Begins, Introduction, Land of Waves, Waterfall Village, Chunin Exams, Invasion of Konoha, Search for Tsunade, Land of Snow, Land of Tea, The Red Death, Bloodline Rebellion, Sasuke Retrieval.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, Training Ground #9, three years later…<strong>_

"Okay guys. I already have a scythe given to me by the Ice Himes. Why do I need a pair of Kunai Blades?" asked a curious Naruko as she looked up from her Fuinjutsu book, learning how to improve her gravity and resistance seals.

"Because we felt that they suit you…" Izumo said, "What, they don't?"

"I just find it weird that they're called Kunai Blades. How are they different from regular kunai?" asked Naruko as she put away her said scythe.

Izumo and Kotetsu sweatdropped at that, but dragged Naruko to the Higarashi Weapons Shop where they sell them.

"Uh, they look interesting. Maybe I can use them for firing off long ranged chakra slashes." Naruko noted as she grabbed two of them and went to the cash register. The owner of the weapons shop is one of the few who knows the difference between a sealed kunai and the scroll it's kept in, so Naruko and the others are able to get ninja tools without hassle.

"Think this was a good idea?" Kotetsu asked Izumo as Naruko paid for her new sword and followed her out.

Later, at a random training ground with her Kenjutsu sensei Uzuki Yuugao, Naruko focused chakra in her new blades and fired at a wave of chakra, sending a couple of training dummies flying.

"Definitely." Izumo nodded as Kotetsu sighed, as Naruko used the Force to make her new weapons float around her as Yuugao read Naruko's scroll on the Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu style she received several years back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUKO BEGINS Part 4 of 5 - AGE 10<strong>_

_**Later that night in an unknown location…**_

"Where are we?"

"We're still asleep, that's for sure."

Naruko and Narumi looked around, confused as they found themselves in a misty forest with the sound of a stream echoing in the forest.

Naruko grumbled, "This is just great. I was suppose to run that Ninja Warrior course Lili was talking about."

"Is this a dreamscape?" asked Narumi, while snickering at Naruko.

"Maybe." Naruko shook her head, "But… it can be…"

"What's wrong Naruko-nee?"

"This place… even if it's a dreamscape… it's strong in the Force."

Narumi's eyes widened, "The Force? As in that series of books you always read to learn how to use the Force."

"Yeah." Naruko confirmed, "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that those adventures must be real."

"How right you are." said a voice from behind the Uzumaki twins, making them jump almost 10 feet in the air before whipping around to three cloaked figures.

"Who are you?" Narumi demanded, materializing a kunai in her hand.

The figure's response was to take their strange devices off their belts and activating them.

"Lightsabers." Naruko moaned, "The stories are real. Kunais won't do good here." she stated, making Narumi pale at that.

"What do you two think?" asked the one in the middle in a metallic voice, "They are strong in the Force."

The figure unhooded himself, revealed a unique black and red helmet making Naruko gasp, taking a step back.

"Oh Kami. It's Revan!"

"Who?" asked a confused but frightened Narumi.

"Revan! He's the most powerful Jedi ever. Not to mention he was a Sith Lord before returning to the Jedi Order!" Naruko informed her sister.

"I say we give them a chance." said the figure to Revan, unhooding herself, "One of them is self-taught in the Force and is teaching her sister. We can help fine-tune and perfect their skills in the Force. What say you, my descendent?"

"I guess." said the third figure as she unhooded herself, "As long as they don't use the Force for evil…"

"Bastila Shan… Satele Shan…" Naruko gapped at them, "Teaching us… the Way of the Force… in our minds?"

"Sounds fun!" Narumi said, despoiling the kunai, "When do we start? When do we start?"

Deactivating her lightsabers, The Shans looked at each other before looking at Revan, who looked amumed at the twin's various reactions.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Bastila.

"More importantly, will it be worth it in the end…" Satele wondered.

"Oh it will be." Revan assured them as he went to start on the Uzumaki's training, "It will be."

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm getting powerful way too quickly?_" Naruko whined mentally.

"_Because you asked for it._"

"_Shut up Kurama! And how are you speaking to me in this dreamscape?_"

"_You're in a unknown part of your mindscape in the forest. We still can connect telepathy right?_"

"_Oh…_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruko's Mindscape<strong>_

There's no doubt, Naruko was getting powerful, thanks to her teachers, outside and in, who were currently working her through hell 24/7.

While sending chakra-enforced Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clone) to the Academy, her outside teachers keep her busy. On Mondays, she learns Advanced Chakra Control and Shape Transformation from a member of ANBU codenamed Dog aka Inu. On Tuesdays, she learns Ninjutsu and Nature Transformation from Hebihime. On Wednesdays, she learns Taijutsu from Inuhime. On Thursdays, she learns Genjutsu from ANBU member named Crow, who was really her surrogate brother Itachi. However, after a certain incident, Genhime took over his duties. On Fridays Nekohime teaches Kenjutsu and on Saturdays a medic-nin named Inuzuka Rin teaches medical techniques. On Sunday, Naruko trains with her Kage Bunshins to review that she learned from her teachers inside and out.

Yeah, she's been pretty busy, especially when her Shadow Clone drags Narumi into her mindscape to train during the boring lectures.

Not to mention that with each warrior she releases, the difficulty of her training keeps increasing, due to conflicting training methods.

Big fun right?

Over the course of three years, she's freed the following warriors in her ever growing collection of tenants.

**Aisha aka Kan'u Uncho** and **Pyrrha Alexandra**. One was a battle-harden veteran and wielded a guandao (chinese pole weapon) known as the Green Dragon Crescent Blade while the other was clumsy, acted a bit like Hinata, and wielded a sword and shield known as Omega Sword and Elk Shield. All three hit it off quite nicely, with Kanu being a sparring partner and Pyrrha letting her Omega self (Pyrrha Omega) spar also.

Next up was **Ashelisa B'nargin Dalmasca**, aka Ashe for short. At first, Naruko and Ashe did not like each other due to their conflicting personalities. Ashe grudgingly agreed to train her after being threatened to get turned into a baby since Naruko can control her mindscape and everything and everyone in it.

Then, it was **Tifa Lockhart** and **Aerith Gainsborough**. After the former woke up, she accidentally sent Naruko flying with her fist before realizing her mistake. Aerith on the other hand healed her after that little mishap. After said mishap, Tifa agreed to teach Naruko Zangan-ryu Martial Arts while Aerith teaches her minor spells and healing abilities.

**Prishe** was then released, with her helping Naruko out by teaching her hand-to-hand combat along with Tifa, with some weights on of course. She also inherited Naruko's love for ramen.

After releasing **Yuna** and **Lulu**, the former immediately started Naruko on Elemental Magic while Yuna gave her a Summoning Contact for monsters simply known as Summons. After experimenting with them however, she decided to use them as a last resort.

Next to be released was Rinoa Heartilly. Both her and Naruko hit off quite well, especially with Rinoa's introductory "You are going to like me" greeting. However, she wasn't going to train Naruko until she was at a level where she could she High Ancient Spells safety. Other than that, Naruko and Rinoa usually take strolls in the forest area of the mindscape.

The recent ones- well, one of them, scared Naruko the most. Her name was **Seven**, and damn, except for her silver hair and wielding a whip, she can easily be mistaken as Lightning's twin. She was unsealed along with her fellow classmate **Rem Tokimiya**, who wields dual daggers. They both managed to get along with Naruko, and casually joins her in her training sessions.

All in all, Naruko managed to create a castle in her mindscape for everyone in it to live in and lounge about.** (a/n: Think of a huge, awesome looking castle with the inside of it looking like the interior of Lara Croft's mansion from the first Tomb Raider movie)**

It's a miracle that Naruko hadn't lost it yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konohagakure no Sato - Ninja Academy<strong>_

In one of those rare times that Naruko decided to go to the Academy as herself and not as a Shadow Clone. Frankly because she was given a day off and was bored. A few days after she entered the Ninja Academy, she found the whole process to be downright boring and was figuring out a way to be and not to be at the Academy at the same time.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_**Naruko… Age 7… 2 weeks at the Academy…**_

_"Oh Kami-sama…"_

_Forgetting about her mask for the moment, Naruko banged her head lightly on the table she was seated at._

_"I came here to learn how to be a kunoichi," she thought, "Not listen to a three hour lecture after ninja tool practice. Lightning-sensei's battle strategy lesson sounds really preferable now."_

_"There is a way…"_

_"Really Akane-chan?" Naruko's eye widened as she connected to her mindscape, "What is it?"_

_"If you promise not to kill yourself during Iruka-san's lecture, head to the Hokage Tower with Narumi and sneak into the Hokage's office when he has that council meeting."_

_"What will I find in there?" asked a curious Naruko._

_"The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing…" Akane revealed, "It has all kinds of jutsu in there. There's one key technique in there that's help in your training in the long run."_

_"But it's best to copy it all." Kurama joined in, "Just in case."_

_"Are you kidding?" Akane shouted at the giant fox, "That scroll is huge! There's no time to copy the whole thing!"_

_"Leave that to me." Arwen said, winking, "Just have a lot of ink ready Naruko."_

_Naruko nodded, "Right. At least it's worth doing rounds in the village, looking in trash cans for various scrolls, ninja tools, etc."_

_"And they say only Uchihas are geniuses." Kurama laughed, "Like hell!"_

_"Itachi-nii, Haru-nee. Mikoto kaa-san, Amari, and Sakiko aren't like them!" Naruko snapped, "So watch it furball!"_

_"Fine geez!"_

_"Oh yeah. Kurama."_

_"What?"_

_"These aren't the droids you're looking for~"_

_"These aren't the droids we're looking for-" he repeated before realizing what was happening. "HEY!"_

_That night…_

_Using the same skills she used to sneak into the ANBU HQ, Naruko, along with Narumi both successfully infiltrated the Hokage's office after he left to the cursed council meeting._

_"Did you lock the door?"_

_Narumi nodded, "Yep. Now let's find that scroll."_

_Putting some gloves on to mask their fingerprints, they searched the office. Narumi found a suspicious-looking part of the wall and pushed it. A low rumbling sound was heard as a shelf full of scrolls appeared behind the wall on the other side of the office._

_"Okay then." Narumi sweatdropped at the numerous amount of scrolls, "Which one is it?"_

_"Akane-chan and Kurama said that it's a large-sized scroll with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) listed on the first line." Naruko explained._

_"Well…" Narumi sighed in relief, "At least they're about fifteen large-sized scrolls in here. This should be easy."_

_It didn't take long, as the girls found the Forbidden Scroll on the eighth try. As they opened it to it's fullest, Narumi nearly fainted._

_"How are you suppose to copy all of this?" Narumi squeaked, "There's not enough time! We may have to execute plan B."_

_Plan B is when the council meeting is over and the girls still in the office, their Angeloids Ikaros and Hiyori are suppose to cause a distraction to buy enough time for the twins to escape._

_"Leave it to me." Naruko said as she got out some ink and a large-sized blank scroll and unfurled it to line up with the opened Scroll of Sealing._

_She then went through twenty handseals at medium speed while drawing on Arwen's dark silver chakra._

_"Go for it Arwen-chan." Naruko said as the chakra enveloped both scrolls and encased them in a long dome, "How long will this take?"_

_"It's take about five minutes…" Arwen confirmed as she focused with her jailer. Naruko relayed it to her sister._

_Narumi nodded, "The council meeting ends in ten minutes. Looks like we have time after all."_

_After the allotted time, the former blank scroll is now a perfect copy of the whole Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Narumi put the original scroll back while Naruko sealed the copied scroll inside a smaller storage scroll and pocketed it._

_When everyone was back the way it was from the time the girls entered it, it was time to go. Naruko knocked on the window and opened to. A while later, the girl's Angeloids, who were standing by on the roof, flew the twins out of the office and back to their respective homes._

**FLASHBACK KAI**

Naruko yawned widely as Iruka's lecture drone on and on. She looked to the side to find her sister Narumi snoozing away, her head on her notebook where she was taking notes.

Bored, she decided to travel down memory lane while taking out a scroll labeled _Trolling 101 by the God of Trolls Hazama._

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_**Naruko…Age 8…Saturday, late morning**_

_Naruko was currently having a really bad morning, not to mention the mother of all headaches._

_She was sitting at the table with a bowl of half-finished cereal and a cup of coffee as she recapped what happened since she woke up from training in her mindscape._

_When she woke up that morning, she notice a chain wrapped around her arm that was next to the invisible chain what was Ikaros. After pinching herself, making sure that she was not dreaming, she got up and staggered to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she entered the living room to find a surprising sight._

_The old TV was on and Ikaros was walking around in chibi form with a watermelon in hand looking cute. But she wasn't alone, as four individuals were sitting at the table as well._

_The first individual has a young girl with light blue hair in pigtails with blue eyes and a petite figure. Her attire consist of a white dress with a chained collar just like Ikaros and Hiyori. She also has draping shoulder-pads and a unique looking cape. Right now, she munching on a bag of chips while watching a soap opera on the TV. The most noticeable feature on her are two beautiful see-through wings on her back._

_The second individual has almost waist-length green hair and golden eyes. Her attire looks to be a white bondage suit covering her whole body, with various straps, zippers, and a high collar. Right now she eating what looks like bread with cheese and red spots on it. It came out of a box in front of her with the name Pizza Hut on it._

_The third individual has platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes. Her figure is similar to Lightning's. Her outfit consist of torn blue jeans, black boots, and a sleeveless black shirt exposing her midriff. Right now, she's sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed, mediating._

_The fourth individual has short. messy orange blonde hair and blue eyes with a well-developed figure. Her outfit consist of a tight yellow uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots. If you look at her closely, she kind of resembles Naruko a bit, minus the whisker marks. Right now, she examining what looks like a huge freakin rifle, no doubt her weapon._

_Since Ikaros didn't alert her to these intruders, they must be friendly. Even so…_

_"Looks like we're not the only tenants anymore." Akane laughed in her mind._

_"Oh ha ha ha."_

_Naruko then sat down at the table with a cup of tea in hand, thinking, "Looks like I found myself caught up in yet another crazy situation. How the hell did they manage to sneak into the village with their appearances? Even worse, why me? Does Kami-sama like me or something?"_

_She has no idea._

_Naruko sighed, "Ikaros. Come here."_

_Ikaros nodded and sat next to her as Naruko whispered in her ear._

_"Do you know these girls?"_

_"Only Nymph, Mistress."_

_"Nymph?"_

_"The blue-haired one."_

_Naruko stole a glance at the one called Nymph before turning back to Ikaros._

_"Figures since you both have wings. What about the others?"_

_"I've seen them during the Sealing of Juubi."_

_"So they're the ones who've managed to avoid getting sealed into Juubi."_

_"Hai."_

_"…Fascinating. Get me a bottle will ya?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"An empty one of course."_

_"Hai, Mistress."_

_A moment later, Ikaros handed a empty glass bottle. Naruko thanked her and set it on the middle of the table while whistling loudly __**(a/n: like Dr. Perry Cox from Scrubs)**__, drawing everyone's attention._

_"Ok girls. Let's play a game I like to call, "When the bottle lands on ya, introduce yourself since you couldn't do it when I walked into the room", because I'm just about to add a new definition to the feeling of going insane as to why and how you girls managed to get into my apartment and make yourselves comfortable!"_

_The girl with the huge-ass rifle laughed, "Took you long enough."_

_The rest of them snickered, drawing several tickmarks from Naruko as she spun the bottle, and to everyone's amusement…_

_"You first then kid." The green-haired girl smirked._

_Naruko eyebrow twitched before clearing her throat._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and soon to be Kunoichi of Konohagakure. I like my friends, my sisters, the tenants in my head, ramen, and the Ice Himes. My dislikes for now are the people that can't tell the difference between a kunai and a storage scroll. My hobbies include pranking and training. My dream is to be the most powerful kunoichi ever."_

_Naruko then spun the bottle, and it landed on Ikaros._

_"Hajimemashite. I am a third generation Angeloid, Pet-Class and Strategic Battle-Class, Type Alpha, Ikaros. I live to serve my new Mistress. I like watermelons and raising little chicks. I don't like anyone trying to harm the one I serve. My dream… I really don't have one."_

_She then spun the bottle and it landed on the blue haired girl._

_"Me huh?" she muttered before clearing her throat, "I'm a former first-generation and now third generation Electronic Warfare-Class Angeloid, Type Beta, Nymph. I like Alpha, Delta, snacks, and soap operas. I dislike perverts, thanks to my former Master. I don't have a dream, since I can't dream."_

_"Alpha? Must mean Ikaros-chan. But who's Delta?" Naruko wondered as Nymph then spun the bottle and continued eating her chips it landed on the green-haired girl._

_"I'm C.C., but you can call me C2. I'm an Immortal Witch, formerly of the Holy Britannian Empire currently warring with the Elemental West Empire. I like my current employer, pizza, and Cheese-kun. I dislike my long life, though I try to make the most of it. I hate the Britannian Empire for killing the ones I care about. I lost my dream a long time ago."_

_Grabbing another piece of pizza, she spun the bottle, and it landed on the platinum-haired woman, who sighed._

_"Aya Brea, former police officer and special agent. I originally died, but was revived in order to help combat and seal the Juubi. During my resurrection, my clone Eve and I merged, making the two of us one. As to why I look like I do, I'm Caucasian-Japanese and forever 25. I like children, my comrades, and doing what is right. My dislikes… have to be my abilities, but I've come to terms with them. My dream… I really don't have one…"_

_Using her pistol she drew, she pointed the bottle at the last one, much to the other's amusement._

_"Seras Victoria, fledging of Alucard. I'm a Vampire, specifically a Draculina. Overtime I became a Shinso Vampire, and a Daywalker. Like Aya, I was a former police officer, and now I'm the last remaining member of the Hellsing Organization. My specialty is hand-to-hand combat and firearms. My likes and dislikes are in a different live, and my dream is to well, honesty I don't know."_

_"I see." Naruko nodded, then sweatdropped, "I have quite the variety of girls here. So what are you four even doing here?"_

_"We come on behalf of the CEO of Spiral Corporation." Nymph explained, "To keep an eye on you, as well as your sister, Narumi."_

_"Why?" Naruko asked, dreading the answer, "What interest would the CEO of Spiral Corp have with me?"_

_"Because she's your sister of course." Seras said as if it was obvious, "Uzumaki Makoto. You didn't think you and your sister while the only living Uzumakis in the would do you?"_

_Naruko blinked as she processed the new information and did the one thing her girlfriend Hinata does when she's totally embarrassed._

_She fainted from information overload._

_C.C. sighed, "Well, that went well. Think we should tell her about Skarlet and Alleyne?"_

_Aya laughed, "And miss Naruko and Narumi's reactions to more tenants watching over them? Not a chance."_

_"When will they get here?" asked Seras._

_"Probably in a few weeks." Nymph confirmed, "What's the worse that could happen?"_

**FLASHBACK KAI**

Due to Naruko's new house guest, she had to break down a few walls in the abandoned apartment complex she lived in and renovated the new area with her Shadow Clones with the help of Narumi, who also fainted upon hearing the identity of Spiral Corporation's CEO.

"That was quite the shocker." Naruko thought as she drifted off to sleep, "What came next that day, much worse…"

**FLASHBACK START**

_**Naruko…Age 8…Konoha Hospital**_

_Right now, Naruko doesn't know what's worse. Getting new tenants in her apartment, finding out that she and Narumi has an older sister out in the West, or this..._

_A few minutes ago…_

_"Naruko-nee *pant* Uchiha… all massacred *pant* the others…"_

_Present…_

_Currently she, along with Narumi, Soramizu, Hinata, and Minaka and the Ice Himes, are in the Uchiha siblings' hospital room. Naruko was holding a sobbing Sakiko in her arms while Minaka was doing the same to Amari. When the others checked on Sasuke, he was awake, but non-response as he was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts._

_When the Uchiha siblings went back to sleep, the Ice Himes explained what they knew from a letter sent from Itachi and Haru after they escaped the village._

_Yesterday, after Naruko, Narumi, and Soramizu had ramen with Itachi and Haru, an event known as the Uchiha Massacre took place. Itachi and Haru were both ordered by the Hokage and the council to take out Uchiha Fugaku and his fellow conspirators as they planned a coup d'etat and take over the village. It was suppose to be simple. Kill the ones in on the coup to avoid a Fourth Shinobi Taisan. Easy right? Right? Unfortunately, so many things went wrong._

_Someone else was running around the Uchiha District, killing the innocent Uchiha that rejected the plan. A masked individual. And he was doing it at the same time Itachi and Haru was killing off the another Uchiha's in on the coup. Needless to say, it was chaos._

_During the massacre, Fugaku was trying to kill his own wife, Uchiha Mikoto, aka Konoha's White Illusion and Master of the Kawarimi no Jutsu, due to the fact she she was one of the ones who rejected his plan. She was fighting back, showing her baka of a husband why she was one of the top three strongest kunoichi in Konoha, alongside Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Death, and Hyuuga Hikari, Konoha's Aqua Angel._

_Encountering the masked man, Itachi and Haru fought him, ending in a stalemate and forcing him to retreat, not after extending an offer to join a group called Akatsuki._

_When they finally cornered Fugaku, the coward caught his tired wife by surprise and used her as a shield just as their children went in for the kill, fatally wounding her unintentionally, just as Sasuke, Sakiko, and Amari arrived._

_"WHAT?" Narumi shrieked while Naruko felt her heart stop._

_"Mikoto-san…" she started, "Is Mikoto-san alright?"_

_"Well…" Nekohime trailed off, "Mikoto-sama is… technically alive, but… How do I explain… Officially she's in a coma..."_

_Naruko ran out of the room and reached out her sense to find Mikoto's room. Locating her one floor above, she ran to her room and opened to find her. Her eyes then widen in shock._

_"She's still alive but…" Tears began to fall from her eyes, "Where's her soul? Mikoto-san…"_

**FLASHBACK KAI**

"Talk about a wipeout." Naruko thought as she started to snooze off on her textbook (which was really old and outdated thanks to the haters), "Uchiha Madara strikes again. Damn him as usual."

Narumi then nudged Naruko and pointed at the clock. Class and the day was almost over by 15 minutes, much to their relief. Wearing a mask sucks. They couldn't wait for graduation.

Nearby, Amari was lightly snoozing on Sakiko's shoulder while the latter was daydreaming. Hinata and Minaka were both having a staring contest, trying to work on activating their Byakugan's in sync. Soramizu meanwhile was sharpening a kunai under her desk.

As for the clan heirs and other students, they did their usual thing…

"Troublesome lecture…" Shikamaru was snoring on his desk.

"I'm hungry." Choji's stomach was rumbling loudly.

"Damn I look good!" Ino was checking herself out with her mirror.

"T.N.A." Kiba was drooling at the Hyuuga sisters.

"How logical." Shino was communicating with his hive.

"Brother…" Sai was drawing something in a green book.

"Must kill Itachi… breed with Haru…" Sasuke was brooding as usual.

"I wanna marry Sasuke-kun." Sakura was fantasizing about Sasuke.

"Boring./Please let this day end./Lord, take me now!" The other students were just yawning.

Yep, just another day at the Konoha Ninja Academy… Personally Naruko preferred the training she's going through right now.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_**Naruko…Age 9…Naruko's Mindscape**_

_Naruko panted as she laid facedown on the training grounds on the top of the huge castle that she created recently. Her teacher, Lightning, sighed as she put away her gunblade._

_"Good job Naruko. You're now ready to learn and control my ability, the Getsuga Tenshou (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)." a voice said from the huge sword Naruko was holding._

_Naruko nodded as she threw the sword she was using up in the air as it transformed into a young woman._

_She has midnight black hair and shining silver eyes. All she's wearing is a glassy black robe, which did little to hide her impressive figure and D-cup size breast. She is Zangetsuhime._

_"I can hardly wait." Naruko said dryly as she collapsed on the ground._

_"Patience." Zangetsuhime chided, "Rest up so that you'll be prepared for your lesson with Aerith." she said as she rose up, retreating into the skyscraper-like sky._

_"Having fun?" asked Lightning, smirking._

_"Very much so." Naruko moaned, "I'm aching all over."_

_"You're luck you have Aerith after this." Lightning said as she walked to the edge of the roof, "We'll meet back up in a few hours."_

_Naruko nodded, "Just make sure you and Serah keep it down this time."_

_Lightning laughed as she umped from the roof, "Not my fault she's such a screamer."_

_Grumbling at that, Naruko deactivated her gravity and resistance seals and cycled through her dojutsu she recently gained to pass the time._

_Focusing for a bit, Naruko's eyes turned to green with her pupil turning to slits. She gained this dojutsu by memorizing hundreds of different seals found in the Hokage's Library. It was actually a ninjutsu classified as a dojutsu called the Fuingan (Seal Eye), and it can project seals on a person, place, or object. She cycled through a few seals (storage, explosive, chakra blocking, etc.) before changing her eyes back to normal._

_Focusing again, her vision changed from normal to dark with the castle highlighted in a white light. She gained this dojutsu when she first put on those bracers she received two years ago. It injected her with something, modifying her DNA to accommodate the Washigan (Eagle Eye), a technique used by the Brotherhood of Assassins. Seeing Aerith arrive, Naruko turned it off._

_"Aerith-sensei." Naruko kipped up and greet her, "What will we be working on today?"_

_"We will be finishing up on the Cure spells." Aerith answered, "You have close to mastering them. You will need it for the new training schedule next month."_

_"Hai." Naruko nodded, knowing that she'll need it, as she winced._

_"What wrong?" asked Aerith, concerned._

_"I think Akane-chan's tinkering with my DNA again." Naruko said as she shifted uncomfortably._

_"I heard she and Kurama's been trying to get a new dojutsu for you."_

_Naruko sighed, "So I've heard."_

_She looked up to the sky to find Arwen chasing Nanael, again._

_"What the hell did she do this time?" Naruko wondered, shaking her head as she prepared to use Cure._

**FLASHBACK KAI**

"Yep. Good times…"

Finally, the damn ring rang, and Naruko and her friends bolted out of the Academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest outside Konoha, few weeks later…<strong>_

"Well, fuck a pot noodle."

It was a good day for Naruko and her sister until this happened. She and her was just walking back from Ichiraku's Ramen when their senses went haywire. However it was too late as a bomb exploded behind them, enveloping them with sleeping gas before they could counter it. Then, everything went black for them.

"They could've done better than this."

Naruko woke up only to be breathing dirt, making her panic. After letting out slight chakra pulse, she found herself in a forest way outside Konoha, over six feet deep, literally.

In other words, Buried Alive!

"It's like they haven't got everything else to do. I bet Alleyne-sensei would be trilled that I got myself in this situation. Zero points for me. Five if she's in a good mood, ha ha ha."

"How long are you gonna joke around?" asked a voice in her mindscape.

"Not for long Tifa-sensei." Naruko answered wryly as she coughed up dome dirt, finding it extremely difficult to breathe, "Hold on…"

Naruko focused and channeled chakra into her eyes. When she opened them, they changed into a ripple-like pattern over her eyeballs with a light purple iris and sclera.

For the newbies, she just activated the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). Aside from the added bonuses, everyone knows what it does.

Gathering chakra, she whispered, "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation)!"

An explosion rocked the forest, as a bunch of dirt flew up in the air and rained down around the area where the explosion was.

A few moments later, Naruko climbed out of the hole, dojutsu deactivated, coughed some dirt up, and shook it out of her hair.

"Damn it to hell. It's gonna take a while to get my breath back. Are you guys ok?"

"Mostly." Akane answered, "Though some were freaking out when it went dark a few times. Pyrrha nearly lost her head in here."

"That sleeping gas was really potent though…" Arwen noted, "But no doubt it's cheap. At least you now have an immunity to it now. Ashe made it a point to poison your next meal so that you'll build more resistance."

"Joy." muttered Naruko, "Now I'll have to- What the?"

She blinked as she stop on top of the mound of dirt to find a cat mewing at her. And not just any cat…

"An Egyptian Maw." voiced a surprised Arwen, "What one of them doing out here?"

"You got me." said Naruko as she and the cat stared straight at each other eyes, "It's kinda cute…"

Then the cat meowed loudly and let out a breath from its mouth and onto Naruko's face, making the latter gagged a bit. The the cat ran off and disappeared into the night.

"Argh." Naruko groaned, "What the hell…"

She then felt a tingle as she cough some more, her version becoming fuzzy.

"That cat… I don't know how, but it changed your DNA a bit." Awren noted.

"Again? Woah!"

"Naruko? What's wrong?"

"That's bird is closer than usual, and it's still in the sky? Eeee!"

"Don't tell me," Arwen eyes widened, "That cat gave you a new ability?"

"I don't know, but I wanna catch that spider that's scurrying on the ground right now." Naruko said as she suddenly tried to catch said spider, "I think I'm seeing like a cat, and it's making me act like a cat too. I think it's a dojutsu. Hold on…"

Naruko closed her eyes and drew chakra from them. She then opened back up to find herself seeing normally.

"Yep, definitely a Dojutsu. Just another one added to my arsenal. I'll call it… the Nekogan (Cat Eye)."

Over the years, Naruko acquired and learned a few Dojutsu in addition to the Uzumaki bloodline, but more that later. Right now…

"Oh crap! Narumi!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Alleyway<strong>_

Narumi panted as she de-spelled her chakra swords and deactivated her new eye ability. The walls were literally painted red with blood with the redhead covered in it.

After getting knocked out by the sleeping gas, her sister Naruko was dragged off to who knows where while Narumi herself woke up later to find herself tied up, surrounded by a mob.

Before they could do anything like beat or rape her, Narumi used her Uzumaki Bloodline: **Chakra Melding**, to create chains that shot out of her body, freeing herself from her restraints. She then summoned her new Ethereal Blades **(a/n: think Xemnas blades from Kingdom Hearts)** and first used them to destroy the weapons the mobs were holding, pitchforks and all. When they decided to use their hands, they lost them, and their lives in the process as Narumi danced the Dance of Death, unknowingly activating a new eye ability that was implanted into her when she was knocked out.

The survivors screamed blood murder as they tried to run, but were cut off by two members of ANBU and were slain.

The Hokage then arrived with the rest of ANBU as he saw Inu and Neko support Naeumi as she threw up after experiencing her first kill. After what the mob did, Narumi just snapped, and who can blame her.

Just then, a figure walked into the alleyway as Inu and Neko escort a wheezy Narumi out.

It's a female, with red hair with blade strands and red eyes and a ninja mask over her face and neck. She has on red pants and black combat boots. She also's wearing a modified vest with a belt holding it together and a red scarf. There are also four silver kunai strapped onto her right leg and two ninja swords strapped to her lower back.

As she entered the alleyway the blood on the ground and walls suddenly moved toward her as she started to absorb it into her skin.

"Narumi!"

Everyone looked to see Naruko running towards them, still covered in dirt.

"Dear god, what happened to you?" asked Hiruzen as Narumi staggered out of the ANBU's arms and into Naruko's arms.

"I got deep sixed, literally." Naruko answered as she coughed a bit.

"Buried alive?" shouted Hiruzen, Inu, and Neko as Narumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah. It was real fun trying to get out." Naruko said dryly as she looked into the alley, "Skarlet's handiwork?"

"Actually your sister's." the now identified Skarlet said as she walk out with all the blood gone, "Look's like they had help from a group called ROOT."

"Danzo." Sarutobi grumbled, "He'll never change, that man."

"This Danzo guy really hates our guts eh?" Naruko said as Narumi fell asleep in her arms.

"He just wants you both in his program." Sarutobi said.

"Keko (No thanks)!" Naruko said, "I prefer my teachers. Speak of who, I'm late, so I'm going to sleep."

"Inu. Take Narumi back to my compound." Sarutobi ordered as Naruko handed her sister to the dog-masked ANBU.

"Hai."

Inu disappeared via shunshin with Narumi, as Neko and Skarlet escorted Naruko back to her apartment, leaving the Hokage to sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rooftop<strong>_

Up above, a young woman was watching the proceedings.

She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, fastened with pink ribbons and purple eyes. Her outfits consist of a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back. She also wear a long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long fingerless gloves. To complete the look, all her nails are painted bright pink.

"Enjoy the organic Feng-Shui Engine my dear Narumi. I wouldn't have done it if it hasn't been for the Boss's promise to me to kill Bison."

"Hey you! Where are you doing up here?"

Smirking, Juri Han turned towards the tiger-masked ANBU and his squad with her Feng-Shui Engine activated.

"I want someone who really knows how to play rough. I don't suppose either of you losers is up to the challenge?"

**END OF NARUKO BEGINS Part 4 of 5 - AGE 10**

* * *

><p>Next time: The final stop. By the time we're through, Naruko won't even have to buy clothes lol, except maybe some bras and panties, just in case. Open your eyes for NARUKO BEGINS Part 5 of 5 - AGE 11. Stay tuned!<p>

Naruko Begins Part 4 of 5 - Age 10 Release Date: Thursday, March 29, 2012


	6. Naruko Begins Age 11

Author's Notes: I'm back~ with the last entry to Naruko Begins. It's took a while to get permission to use scenes from different stories for this chapter. I promise my loyal Dark Angel fans, that this story is going nowhere (despite my starting up of other stories *trollface*)

Anywho, I've gotten permission from DarkSamuraiX1999 and Realag to use some scenes from Venom Kunoichi and Naruko Uzumaki: Rise to Darkness for this chapter. If you read these stories, then you'll know what new powers Naruko will be getting, along with a little extra.

Also, I've decided to make a little change. Hanabi is now Hinata's twin sister and will be joining Naruko's harem. I'll replace her previous role with a Hyuga version of Sasuke. I also decided to add a new character. Uzumaki Naruhi, the second daughter of Minato and Kushina. She's currently with Makoto after finding her in the Land of Iron.

Near the end of the chapter is the individuals who're inside Naruko. Making the list gave trouble, but but I managed to rush through it.

Recommended stories to read: _Venom Kunoichi_ by **DarkSamuraiX1999** and _Naruko Uzumaki: Rise to Darkness_ by **Realag**

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS (final count)<strong>

Team Seven (Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) - 08 / 16%

Team Eight (Naruko, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai) - 16 / 33%

Team Eleven (Naruko, Shigure, Shizuku, Yuugao) 19 / 39%

One-man Squad (Naruko) - 05 / 10%

Notes: The mystery teammates on Team Eleven are Shigure Kosaka from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Shizuku Sango from Kampfer. Now they shall compete against Sakiko and Hinata in a new poll for the right to be Naruko's teammates on Team Eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**Le Chasseur - I started favoring overpowered characters like Alucard due to Madara summoning a FREAKIN METEOR! And Negima characters? Maybe, if I can survive the manga which I started reading and I'm currently on chapter 110.**

**Galactier The Son of Galacta - Calm down you and patience.**

**To the rest: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>SoulEmbrace2010: Now Naruko. Calm down.<strong>

**Naruko: Where the hell were you?!**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Life, new stories, thinking about plots due to the manga chapters, new anime, the usual.**

**Naruko: …You're gonna send me to Yokai Academy after the departure arc, are you?**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Maybe.**

**Naruko: (sighs)**

**SoulEmbrace2010: Anyway, I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**Naruko: And credits to this chapter goes to DarkSamuraiX1999 and Realag.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha, one year later…)<strong>

Our little blonde heroine is currently scarred for life right now. Naruko honestly thought that she wouldn't be afraid of anything, until the day after her and Narumi's 11th birthday. Her friends Hebihime, Genhime, Nekohime, and Inuhime had given her and her sister the talk.

Yeah that's right. THE TALK.

Wait, make that a slightly twisted version of the talk, thanks to Genhime and Hebihime. And it didn't help that Naruko along with her friends were starting to hit puberty.

Right now Naruko couldn't look at Narumi, Sakiko, and Hinata the same anymore without thinking naughty thoughts, and via versa. While Narumi and Sakiko were fine, poor Hinata broke the record for the maintaining the longest blush ever in the Elemental Countries.

But Naruko's nightmare didn't end there. Several of the girls in her mindscape gave her their own versions of the talk, prompting Naruko to skip training for a week, with Akane tormenting Naruko with images of her older self doing certain things with her friends. Luckily, this all ended a month later.

"Your focus is waning. 15 points!"

Naruko's eye twitched at that and changed her stance, charging her scythe and threw it at her teacher, **Battle Instructor Alleyne**. Her elven teacher shook her head as she batted it away, but had to dodge as a second scythe nearly took her arm off.

"A variant of the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu using a scythe. Not bad. 40 points." Alleyne noted, "Now how will you follow up?"

Then she smirked as Naruko bursted from the ground, making Alleyne jump back and hit Naruko on the head.

"Ow!" Naruko squeaked as she jumped back herself.

"Nice follow up my student. 50 points. You did well." Alleyne said, "You can deactivate your Konshin Mode (Hybrid God Mode)."

Naruko nodded as her multi-colored hair returned to it's natural blonde state. She learned this ability from a recent addition in her mindscape.

Kurokami Medaka, a former student president at her own school in the past and a powerful being own as an Abnormal.

"Break time. Come back in half an hour with Narumi." Alleyne ordered while shooing her away.

"Hai sensei." Naruko said as she ran off with Alleyne smiling.

"She's getting stronger everyday. I wonder if she could be classified as a kunoichi at this rate…"

* * *

><p><strong>NARUKO BEGINS Part 5 of 5 - AGE 11<strong>

**(Konoha, Naruko's apartment…)**

"Um, are you sure this will work?" asked Narumi as she and Naruko sat across from each other.

"110%." Naruko smiled as she started to going through some handseals, "Remember, you volunteered for this to take the so-called strain off my mind."

"It's just unfair that you have so many possible girlfriends in your head." Narumi complained, "I wanna meet them."

"All right all right." Naruko grumbled as she hit the last handseal and place her hands on the control seals inside the seals. Narumi then locked lips with her as a bright light filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruko's Mindscape, Castle Roof)<strong>

Narumi opened her eyes, looked around and gasped. Her sister's mindscape is so HUGE!

"Like it?" asked Naruko, who was beside her.

"It's so… beautiful…" Narumi said breathlessly as looked from the forest outside the border to the skyscapers sticking out from the sky with birds flying between them.

"Well, since we're on a tight schedule," Naruko putted up Narumi bridal-style, making her blush, "Come Narumi-chan. Meet the rest of the family."

"I can hardly wait." Narumi squeaked as Naruko jumped off the roof and in front of the castle doors.

Little did they know, that their little sync created a new life that formed under the Sakura Tree inside Naruko's mindscape. Her appearance is that of Akane's, but with a cute face. Yawning, she woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You in the mindscape of Naruko Uzumaki and her sister Narumi."

The redhead looked ahead to find a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mid-age blue dress robe with silver armor to her arms, chest, and bottom of her dress.

"Who are you?"

"I am Saber, one of the many who was involved in the sealing of Juubi."

"Juubi?"

"All will be explained if you follow me."

Saber held out her hand, which the redhead gladly took.

Meanwhile, as Akane watched Naruko and narumi approached, she smiled, sensing a power similar to hers.

"So, you're finally born, Ayumi-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha, a month later)<strong>

Two things were happening at the moment inside Naruko's apartment. Naruko was on her time of month, and second, she pissed off beyond belief.

Yeah, bad combo. Can't blamed her after what she discovered.

While she was meditating on top of the stone head of the Yondaime, Hanabi found her there and franticly told Naruko about a weird marking she found on Hinata's body while they were training. Naruko personally investigated it, and had Hinata focus her chakra for training purposes. She then used her photographic memory to memorize the seal on her body.

When she finished the cross-referencing process, the entire area around the apartment was blanketed with Naruko's killing intent after she discovered what the seals are. To put it bluntly, they're seals that make a kunoichi highly susceptible to rape when attempted on her. This type of seal is place on a young female at an early age so that the seal can be more effective.

"The question is, who's the asshat that put this seal on Hinata-chan?"

"**Well, it could be someone from within the Hyuuga clan. Someone who has experience with seals.**" Arwen noted.

"**They do love putting that damn Caged Bird Seal on their Branch members for reasons that escape logic.**" Akane added.

"Why would they to that?" Pyrrha asked.

"**Something about protecting their bloodline. They're worried that outside forces would get it when they kill them.**" Kurama said.

"So it seals the bloodline after death." Ashe summarized.

"And here I thought that being a I'Cie was bad luck…" Lightning joked.

"So whoever put the seal on Hinata-san, is one of the ones who put the Caged Bird Seals on the Branch members." Jubei concluded.

"Yes. The thing is, they're already dead. So dead." Naruko growled, as she grabbed some paper to draw the counterseal.

Due to the complexity of the seal, it would take Naruko about two days to complete the counterseal. One mistake in rushing it and the seal on Hinata would jumpstart and damage her psyche permanently.

Not gonna happen on Naruko's watch.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Academy, few days later)<strong>

It's a sunny day out today, prefect weather for removing a seal.

And for thrashing an arrogant Uchiha.

Currently, we find our reddish-blonde heroine chosen to spar against one Uchiha Sasuke, who request- no, demanded to face Naruko in combat due to the fact he noticed that despite her acting like an idiot, she was starting to surpass him in power in his eyes.

Unfortunately he chose the wrong day to pick a fight with Naruko, who was currently going through "first time PMSing", and just for a day, her mask was off despite wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey idiot!" Sakiko called out as Sasuke waited for Naruko to get in the sparring area, "Today's not a good day to challenge the "dead-last", so back off!"

"No!" he countered, "I need to teach this bitch that she'll never surpass an Uchiha like me!"

Hinata and Hanabi paled, "Uh-oh…"

Naruko's eyes twitched as she raised her head off her desk to look at the smirking Uchiha.

"Did this fucker just call me a bitch?"

"No nee-chan." Narumi whined, "Remember your mask."

But her plea fell on deaf ears when Naruko noticed Sasuke giving a lecherous look at Hinata, who let out a small "Eep!"

Considering Hinata's current situation, Sasuke's action gave Naruko the necessity ammo to kick the stuffing out of the Uchiha as she entered the sparring circle, ignoring Sasuke's fangirls sneering at her.

"You two ready?" Iruka asked, while worried about how this match will turn out by the look on Naruko's face.

"Just start it!" Sasuke demanded as usual as he went into the Uchiha-ryu Interceptor stance. Naruko's eyes narrowed as she went into the Zangan-ryu stance.

Iruka sighed as he raised his hand, "Uzumaki Naruko vs. Uchiha Sasuke."

"This should be interesting and troublesome." the lazy Shikamaru noted to the others as Iruka bought his hand down.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke charged at Naruko with his fist cocked back and swung it at her. Naruko yawned as she got into Tifa's Zangan-ryu stance. When he bought his fist down on her, she stuck.

"I'll make this quick. **BEAT RUSH!**"

She unleashed a quick flurry of punches, catching him off guard and allowing her to finish the combo.

"**WATERKICK!**"

Two swift low kicks later and Sasuke was sent flying and crashing to the ground. He got to his feet shaking as Naruko charged forward and used a rising knee lift and an elbow strike to the head. She followed with two haymakers to the sides of his head dazing him, following up with rapid-fire kicks to his leg, forcing him onto his knees to eat a knee strike to the face.

Deciding to finish it before her temper flares too much into making her go into Medaka's Ranshin Mode (War God Mode), she bathed her right leg with fire chakra before charging at a staggered Sasuke.

"**ZANGAN-RYU: BURNING ARROW!**"

She unleashed a straight kick wreathed with fire into Sasuke's face, sending him flying into a tree, denting it on contact and knocking the prick out.

"The end." Naruko muttered as she left the sparring ring, amused at some of the reactions she was getting.

Iruka and Mizuki mouthes were still opened in shock, has are Sasuke's fangirls.

"There's no way." Kiba stuttered.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru muted in himself, "I knew you were hiding your true strength. But why?"

"She thrashed Sasuke-kun like he was nothing." Ino thought in horrid fascination, "I thought she was a dead-last."

"Interesting." Shino thought.

"_But how. That kind of power should belong to Sasuke-kun!_" Sakura thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Sakiko and Narumi groaned. The backlash of these events was not going to be good since some of their classmates will blab to their parents, especially Sakura since her mother is on the Civilian Council.

But none of that mattered, as Naruko suddenly grabbed a surprised Hinata.

"Time to get rid of that seal." Naruko said as she Mizu Shunshined out of the area with Hinata.

"We-well then…" Iruka stammered as he tried to recover from what he just saw, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Forest, that night)<strong>

Naruko panted as she stared around at the havoc she created. After successfully getting rid of the seal and making out with Hinata in the process, she came into the forest area surround the village to let off some steam. She felt that the beating she gave Sasuke wasn't enough and wanted to cripple him right then and there in that sparring match. But it served as a message for her other classmates not to fuck with her.

"Well, it's getting late. I wonder what Ikaros-chan's cooking for dinner tonight."

Meanwhile, inside the forest unknown to Naruko, not far from the place she was raising hell, a certain being hiding in the shadows was having, what could be called, the worst day in it's life. The being looked like black liquid substance and was currently searching for a new host. That being was a symbiote known as Venom.

The symbiote had a rather difficult life so far. Not only it was separated from it's previous host but now it was in a place with no intelligent life forms. All life forms it so far encountered were simple animals, that wouldn't be able to bond with the symbiote. It had to find a new host soon or it will die.

Suddenly the symbiote felt a presence nearby. The symbiotic moved towards the presence to investigate and arrived to the clearing where Naruko was training.

"_**Female... Healthy... Strong... Hips… Chest… Curves… Power… So much power... Will be... Excellent host..."**_

The symbiote carefully moved closer to Naruko. It didn't want to scare it's new host as it moved recklessly towards Naruto. But the reddish-blonde haired Dhampir sensed something nearby, a possible threat. On instinct Naruko leaped into the air and back flipped, gracefully landing on her feet yanking out her Kunai Blades to use for defense.

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong girl to fuck with tonight." Naruko said in a threatening manner, the symbiote cursed itself for acting on hunger, nearly jeopardizing its chance for survival. Time passed and still no one was found. Naruko thought she was imagining things and dropped her defensive stance, sealing her Kunai Blades away.

"Man I'm really jumpy tonight, maybe it was a bad idea for me to come out and vent…" Naruko said to herself out loud. Unknown to her, the symbiote crawled out of the shadows unnoticed.

While slowly moving closer the symbiote thought about it's past host experiences.

It's first host was some kind of mutant. He was powerful but refused to use his powers to fulfill his desires. The symbiote tried to show him how fun it is to fulfill them and how strong it can make him. That didn't go as the symbiote thought it will. The host thought that the symbiote was evil and got rid of it. The symbiote thought that was strange: how could fulfilling ones desires be evil?

His next host however embraced the symbiote's power. But the symbiotic didn't like that host much. He was consumed by it's own hatred of the previous host and was of limited intelligence. Sure the symbiote gave him power, but he took it for granted and used it for revenge. He was so consumed by hatred that symbiote couldn't bond with him completely so host referred to himself as 'we'.

Both hosts thought that the symbiote was some kind of evil creature.

But both of them were wrong. Dead wrong.

The symbiotic wasn't evil or good. The symbiotic was a creature that existed for one single purpose – survival. A long time ago in the planet it originated from there were lots of creatures like it. That planet had various creatures and each of them bonded with the symbiote. Stronger creatures hunted weaker ones to survive. The symbioses' purpose was to make it's host stronger to survive longer, because if a creature bonded to the symbiote died, the symbiote died too. But one day different creatures came. The symbioses didn't see the danger at first and tried to bond with them. They gave them power and in return could survive outside their planet, could experience and see things that they couldn't experience before, and gained higher intelligence.

But soon those creatures became greedy.

They liked the power the symbiotes gave them and captured more and more. They started to experiment on them trying to make the symbiotes mindless tools. Soon those creatures started conquering other worlds. Other creatures became fearful of the symbiotes power and fought back.

War followed.

Lots of symbiotes died. The war destroyed their home planet and soon only one symbiote was left. It was special.

It was able to survive prolonged periods of time without a host and was able to think quite clearly without one too. It also assimilated a virus strand called BLACKLIGHT during its travels aft a human released it onto a city.

And now that special symbiote was near Naruko.

The symbiote was now just behind Naruko. It once again inspected it's new host. The symbiote felt the power radiating from this Dhampir hanyou. She was strong. Stronger than all the creatures the symbiote saw during it's existence. Truthfully the symbiote didn't had another choice, but to bond with this girl.

It could only hope that she will be better than it's previous hosts and will embrace the true meaning of symbiosis.

"Well, time to go-"

Naruko's senses suddenly went haywire again but it warned her too late.

The symbiote was at Naruko's feet and before she could react the creature oozed onto her feet, for something that looked wet it was strangely warm.

"What the fuck?!"

She tried to pull the substance off her feet but it stuck to her like cement. It wouldn't come off and now more of it crawled on, her sandals almost seemingly melting and being absorbed into the black substance. Naruko struggled once more to try and pull the substance off, it was rather futile as the liquid got on Naruto's hands and started to spread.

"Aww you got to be fuckin' kidding!" Naruko shrieked as she tried to struggle more.

The gloves and Naruko's top started to melt and were also being absorbed into the substance. In moments the creature was up to Naruko's shoulders, on the bottom the symbiote was now pooled up underneath Naruto. There was now a massive body of darkness underneath the blonde, the pool now had long tendrils that were latching onto Naruko.

The symbiote was now establishing a link to Naruko's psyche. It was difficult probing through Naruto's thoughts. They were flooded with memories that didn't belong to Naruko, memories from different beings that spanned many thousands of years. Suddenly Naruko's body reacted defensively to the symbiote. The symbiote heard Naruto's thoughts.

"_What the hell is this thing? Is it trying to kill me…aw hell no! I refuse to be killed by this thing…no fucking way! No thank you!_"

Little did Naruko know was that the symbiote was growing stronger from Naruko's refusal to bond.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruko's Mindscape)<strong>

"**Naruko? Naruko!**" Akane screamed.

"**Akane! What the hell's happening to Naruko?**" Kurama asked furiously.

"**I don't know!**" she cried as she looked up at the sky.

The sky in the mindscape was slowly turning a neon purple with thunder lashing out, making the other inhabitants nervous.

"This can't be good." Lightning muttered as she bought out her gunblade.

"**Something is invading Naruko's body and trying to bond with her.**" Arwen said, growling.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked the warrior priestess Tomoe.

"If something is invading they would come out the Sakura tree right?" Ivy noted.

"**Yes.**" Kurama nodded, "**I'd say we go give our guest a nice warm welcome.**"

"As soon as we get rid of that dark barrier." Aqua said, pointing at the orb that was covering the tree and a blonde haired looking knight guarding it.

Kurama grumbled, "**Good point.**"

As the females and Kurama marched to the barrier, Awren frowned, noticing a dark-clad figure near the barrier.

"**What a second. Is that… Saber?**"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back outside)<strong>

Naruko's heart started to beat faster and her breathing became more erratic as multiple chakra tails were forming behind Naruko. Her body was glowing red, radiating blood red chakra. One chakra tail after another was forming, Naruko's power output was rising dramatically and yet the symbiote stayed on.

It was uncomfortable and strange for Naruko at first and she knew she was being attacked and yet she couldn't deny that it felt good to have the symbiote on her. It felt stimulating to her, almost a sexual stimulation. She couldn't resist it anymore, whatever this creature was it wanted her body, mind and soul. Naruto was now willingly giving into it as her demonic chakra receded.

**"Yesss…don't resist…relax…I will not harm you…now we can…become…oneee…"** The symbiote said as its link was fully established having sorted through Naruto's mind.

**"Ah yesss…need more…need all!"** The symbiote screamed out in both lust and hunger as it's deep voice changed into a feminine one.

The massive pool of darkness was wrapping itself around Naruto's body. Naruto's outfit was now completely absorbed and the symbiote was now consuming Naruko's white laced bra. The symbiote replaced the missing clothing with itself. Naruto let out an orgasmic moan as the symbiote wrapped around her early blooming breasts. The symbiote then went up Naruko's thighs, her skirt and panties were now absorbed. It was an incredible and amazing feeling, the symbiote groped, massaged, and sucked all at the same time. Naruko's nipples quickly stiffened to the touch of the symbiote.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Naruko let a pleasure filled moan as the symbiote wrapped around her buttocks and in between her hips.

"Oh kami! This feels so good!" Naruko screamed in pleasure and ecstasy as the symbiote entered her body through her vagina and buttocks. She could feel the liquid-like being inside of her body now. Naruko felt waves of pleasure as the symbiote got deeper into her body. The effect was so great that Naruto had an orgasmic release. Her inner juices making the symbiote wet. She could feel the symbiote push against her inner walls. The symbiote began massage and sucking on all the sensitive inner flesh of Naruto's most intimate regions. The dark liquid creature had quickly brought Naruto to another orgasm.

"Oh yessss!" Naruko cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruko's Mindscape, Sakura Tree)<strong>

"Saber, what are you doing?! We need to save Naruko now!" Alice snapped at the knight, who looked at her with a cold expression.

"Don't bother. She's gone Alter Mode. Must have the effects of the dark energy coming into Naruko." Aqua said.

"Correct." Saber Alter nodded, "It's all right. Naruko will benefit from this new foreign power."

The fire witch Nix sweatdropped, "And you know this, how?"

Saber Alter just smiled, "One, this energy isn't evil, and two, Naruko is accepting this power of her own free will." she said as a screen popped up near the tenants, showing what is currently happening to Naruko now.

"Naruko!" Akane said in shock.

"She can't hear you." Saber Alter said smirking, "And you can see why."

Several of the girls were now blushing furiously at what's happening.

"Oh my!" Zangetsuhime said in amusement.

"Isn't she young for this kind of thing?" asked a blushing Kan'u.

"Will she be aright?" Medaka asked, wondering.

Saber Alter just nodded as Naruko cry out in pleasure again, the beautiful sound of it making some of the girls, including Kurama, have nosebleeds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back outside)<strong>

Naruko had her head up to the air; she was now giving off orgasmic gasps and sighs and moaning in pleasure. It felt so good to her giving into the creature as it took her into its vexing liquid embrace. She now had a sinister smile on her face as she moaned in pleasure once more. The tendrils finally latched on to her face wrapping around her head.

"Yes, yes, yes! I don't care who or what you are, just take me, please!" Naruko pleaded in pleasure and lust as the large body of black liquid encased her entire body. The symbiote flowed into Naruko's long reddish-blonde hair, making it change colors. It was now black as the midnight sky and thicker, with more of the symbiote began to flow over and cover Naruko's still smiling face. The creature connected with the part of itself that had already covered Naruko's hair. Naruto's whole head was now engulfed, the symbiote flowed into Naruko's mouth and nostrils filling the orifices the same way it did with the lower regions of Naruko's body. Strangely enough, although her mouth and nose was filled with the symbiote, she could still breathe. The symbiote continued to fill Naruko's throat and went further down as a black cocoon of energy surrounded Naruko.

After a few more minutes of bonding the sound of muffled moans could be heard coming from inside the mass of black liquid. Naruko's body was being constantly stimulated by the symbiote. The now turned vixen could feel her breasts and buttocks being squeezed and massaged. It was so much for Naruko, once more she climaxed. She cried out in pleasure. Every time she climaxed, letting the symbiote take more control, Naruko felt more of herself slowly slip away as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Memories)<strong>

_"What the? What happened? Am I finally free?"_

_"Kurama!"_

_"Kushina! What's going on? Who the hell is that?"_

_"You don't remember me? How sad..."_

_"Should I? I'll ask again, who are you mortal?"_

_"I am… Uchiha… Madara!"_

_"It's can't be! Kushina my vessel! Get out of here! RUN!" _

_"Kurama? What's wrong? Kurama!"_

_"__**ROAR**__"_

_*static*_

_"A human summoned me? Fascinating… Who are you ningen (human)?"_

_"Greeting Shinigami-sama. My name is Minato Namikaze, and I summoned you here to help me re-seal the Kyuubi within my newborns. Can you help me?"_

_"Say that I help you ningen. What's in it for me?"_

_"I offer you my soul."_

_Shimigami frowned and said nothing for a while. Then…_

_"Very well Namikaze. I shall help you. For this I shall have your soul. For a ningen of your caliber, we can find a place for you in the rank of the Soul Reapers."_

_"Thank you. I would be honored…"_

_*static*_

_"Gah!"_

_"Now stop right here Yondaime-sama. Don't you think one weapon is enough?"_

_"Danzo… You son of a bitch!"_

_*static*_

_"Kaa-san!"_

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)"_

_"No… KAA-SAN~!"_

_"Uzumaki Makoto. You are under arrest for the murder of Uzumaki Kushina."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the present)<strong>

Soon the cocoon started to recede into Naruko's body, the symbiote now forming around Naruko's body and curves. The symbiote soon became a black skin-tight body suit. The now smooth substance comfortably covered every inch of Naruko's body. The symbiote had perfectly conformed to Naruko's curvature while exaggerating other features.

The black body suit had tightened around Naruko's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure. Naruto's whole body was covered and yet nothing was left to imagination. Her lean and well toned body's features were now showing through the suit, though most noticeable were her other physical features that were showing through the suit. Her butt cheeks were well endowed and her hips looked wider. Naruko's sizable breasts, their perfect proportions were being held against gravity in a most flattering way by the material.

Soon more changes started to a bodysuit, that now covered every inch of Naruto's body. The tight head mask opened releasing black midnight hair, that now reached down to Naruko's ankles. Dark substance went down revealing Naruko's face. Her face now was of perfect feminine beauty, her whisker marks thinner than before. Her lips now were of gloss black color and her eye lids had a hint of black eye shadow.

Suddenly the bodysuit began releasing more substance that now was forming into clothes on top of bodysuit. Soon substance formed into a kunoichi dress with silver trims. On her back now there was red Uzumaki swirl. The body suit underneath tightened once more, getting another moan from vixen, and parts of it started to disappear, soon just top and bottom part of the suit were left, becoming tight fishnet top and tight black panties. The newly created clothes tightened once more, perfectly fitting Naruko's figure and changes finally stopped.

Naruko stood there for a moment, looking at her hands and saw that her nails now were longer and were of dark black color. On top of her fingerless gloves now were two silver circles. Between them were lots of intricate symbols. Naruko was curious as to what she looked like. She made her way to a nearby lake and was shocked to see everything in detail.

Naruko saw that she wore a kunochi dress with a skin-tight fishnet underneath that beautifully accented her cleavage, and skin tight black panties that complimented her buttocks. Her features were well complimented and saw that her bust size had grown even bigger in size; she went from her already impressive B cup to a perky CC size breasts. She saw Uzumaki swirl on right side of her top. Her feet were now encased in some kind of high-heel stiletto style boot, if anything at all they were like a pair of shiny kinky boots with leg-guards. Her stockings were of dark black color with silver trim at the end and ended just above her knees. Naruko turned around and saw her tight firm buttocks, her rear cheeks had also swelled up as well. Naruko finally turned back around and looked at her face. Her face now was even more beautiful than before. She was surprised by the thinning of her whisker marks but on later thought she was glad that they were less noticeable now. She liked new color of her lips. It make her look dead sexy. She was surprised by her midnight black hair and touched it. She gasped at the feeling. Her hair now was very soft and silky.

_**"Such power…she feels good…so much strength…"**_ The symbiote thought.

For a while the symbiote didn't care who it would run into as long as it had a host. But it hit the jackpot. It didn't realize that the one living being in the immediate area would be the strongest and most powerful host it had ever come across. The symbiote marveled at the amount of energy that was present in Naruko's body which after doing some probing the symbiote found that these energy was called chakra, ki, mana, reiryoku, and youki. Also it appeared that Naruko's cells were saturated with an even more powerful and potent form of those energies. It must've had something to do with all the memories that didn't belong to Naruko. All of this meant that Naruko was not only an immensely powerful host but her memories and psyche showed that she had a lot of pent up aggression.

The symbiote also noticed a couple certain animalistic alterations to Naruko's genetic structure, the much more potent energy in the cells were the probable cause for the change to Naruko's genetic structure. Apparently she had more animal-like senses now. But she had animal instincts as well, and aggression instincts when threatened. The symbiotic soon found out that these alterations was that of a fox, a dragon, and a vampire due to the vampire blood within her. Deciding to add to her animalistic structure, the symbiotic added the spider-like alteration it got from one of it's previous hosts along with the danger sense and the BLACKLIGHT virus it encountered. Also the symbiote could feel something more, a great power seemed to be sleeping within the girl, but it decided to check that later.

_**"I'm going to have fun stopping the suppression of these instincts, these traits…of this desire."**_ The symbiote thought with glee as it started to meld it's consciousness with Naruko's mind, shattering her suppressions. The symbiote already decided that it won't force it's new host to do anything she doesn't want.

_**"It's almost done, we will be one soon…"**_ The symbiote said.

This of course surprised Naruko as she immediately realized that a foreign voice came from her own mind that was NOT one of her tenants.

_"Who are you? How the hell did you get into my mind?"_ Naruko asked.

_**"You are quite intelligent to know that I am in your mind. To answer your question I entered your mind the same way I got onto you and entered your body."**_ The symbiote said.

_"You're these clothes aren't you? May I ask what you are?"_

_**"I am a symbiote, an organism that must have a host in order to survive. For my survival, I will repay you, by helping you become even stronger and get whatever you want…"**_ The symbiote said in a feminine yet somewhat metallic voice.

_"How can you do all of this for me?"_ Naruko asked the symbiote in a skeptical tone.

_**"For starters I can help with concealing your true form; you won't have to rely on that transformation technique, even if it can't be dispelled easily someone might find a way. Also you can tell already can't you? Don't you already feel stronger?"**_ The symbiote asked Naruko.

_"I can't deny that I feel stronger than before, like major power boost…also I just feel so good in this…"_ Naruto thought while the symbiote listened.

_**"Seeee…keep me…we can become great…we can become powerful together…"**_ The symbiote said as its mind finished merging with Naruko's mind.

Naruko was still in a bit of ecstasy right now, for it had taken a while for the symbiote to merge its consciousness because of the many minds within her but once it was done the joining process was complete. The skin-tight fishnet and clothes that was the symbiote tightened once more around Naruko's body causing the vixen to moan in pleasure once more.

"Mmmmmm…oh kami I feel so good!" Naruko moaned in pleasure, as she ran her hands over her body. Caressing it, feeling out her new curves, and even giving some light squeezes to her breasts.

_"Yes! I feel excellent. I feel invincible."_ Naruko thought for a moment.

The symbiote was quite happy now. Truthfully this new host was more than it could have hoped for. Due to having the Nine-Tails within her, it meant that she were more open for symbiosis concept.

Naruko didn't know what to think. This creature, this symbiote made her feel really good. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. So free.

But then, tears began pouring from her eyes. The symbiotic tightened around her, comforting her in a warm embrace. Naruko cried for what seemed like hours. She finally saw them. She saw her parents. She always wondered who they were. And now she knew. She was proud to be their daughter. She felt warmth in her heart. Even now she could feel her parents love for her. She knew that she will make them proud.

And then she narrowed her eyes.

"**Uchiha Madara. Shimura Danzo.**" She said the names with so much venom that it would have made even her tenants flinch. Soon the forest and her mindscape was filled with killing intent and so much bloodlust that were tenants were having trouble breathing. Memories of Kurama's attack 12 years ago went through their minds.

Soon Naruko calmed down, her killing intent disappearing.

"_Looks like we will need to get stronger everyone. We have an Uchiha to hunt."_ Naruko thought with fire of pure hatred dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"_**Indeed. The pain those men inflicted to you is too great to ignore. We all need to get stronger and fast. Maybe it would be good idea to talk to your Hokage about this."**_

"_Indeed. Jiji has a lot of explaining to do, and you too, Kurama."_

Inside her mindscape, Kurama paled as all eyes were on him now.

Suddenly Naruko noticed that it was quite late now.

"_I better go back to my apartment or Hokage-jiji will send all of his ANBU my way. Could you change my form to my dobe form now? Erm... What's your name?"_

"_**Yes I can. And my previous host called me Venom. Though I didn't like that name. I'm not poisonous."**_

"_Hmm... How about Yua? It means "bonding love". It suits you quite well."_

"_**Yes it does. Thank you Naruko. From now on I will be called Yua. I will see you in that castle of yours when you come into your mindscape tonight."**_

Naruko smiled mentally. Soon more of the dark substance came from Naruko's skin and covered her. She didn't fight it of course, for her it felt very stimulating as she let out a moan. Once the substance receded in girl's place stood orange-clad blonde girl.

Naruko smiled. Her life just got more interesting. With that thought in mind she started jumping from tree to tree towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

A large amount of the male population of Konoha were falling unconscious via massive blood loss. The reason was the sight of a young reddish-blonde haired beauty who was skipping the streets in a very seductive manner in her new 18-year-old form.

The blonde was wearing a very tight black corset that hugged her breasts, a pair of black leather pants and thigh-high leather boots. To finish this leather outfit was a black leather trench coat that had a hood and chains on it. Even with the coat on it very much failed to hide the girl's sizable DD-cup bust and cleavage.

Not only did the men get knocked out by this reddish-blonde woman's looks but a rather large number of women fainted from the sight of the leather clad vixen. Gay or straight the members of the same gender couldn't help but drool over the woman.

"Oh I just love the attention we're getting Yua. Maybe we should do this more often." Naruko said to Yua while her other tenants groaned loudly.

She didn't realize it at first, but Naruko felt the sudden urge to grab one of the women gawking at her and have her way with them. Narulo didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to taste another woman so badly. What she didn't realize was that Yua completely shattered the restraints on her newfound sexual urges. Not being able to fight the urge anymore, Naruko decided she would temporarily "satisfy" the hunger that urged her to "feed."

Naruko looked around and noticed a rather cute orange-haired girl with hairpins that looked about fifteen. She had green brown eyes and a black dress. Naruto walked up to the orangette while smiling at her. The girl started blushing and was wondering why the rather sexy leather clad vixen was approaching her.

Before she knew it Naruto lightly kissed her on the lips. The girl blushed bright red while quite a few surrounding males fell unconscious with nose bleeds. Naruko giggled cutely at the girl's reaction.

"You're cute. I like that…"

In an instant, before the girl could respond to the "compliment", Naruko's lips were now fully pressed against her own. Before anyone knew it Naruko had her tongue in the girl's mouth.

At first the normally straight girl was confused and shocked. But when she found her tongue being massaged, the girl thought it rather pleasurable. Soon she started moaning into the kiss. Naruko mentally smirked as she forced her tongue deeper into the girl's mouth, tasting her. While her tongue was having fun with the girl's mouth, Naruko ran her hands down the girl's back and started squeezing the girl's cute little butt. This caused the girl to moan some more. When Naruko pulled her tongue out, she nibbled on the girl's lower lip a little.

"Mmmmm, you taste good too, I like that too…" Naruto said while smiling seductively, "What's your name cutie?"

"O-ori-orihime. Inoue Orihime." the girl stammered dumbly, "I've just arrive here in Konoha and have no where to go…"

Naruko frowned at that, "That just won't do."

She put a finger on Orihime's forehead, during Akane's chakra to implanting certain information in her, like the new mistress Orihime now serves.

"I'm not done with you yet, Orihime-chan. You don't mind me keeping you, do you." Naruko whispered in her ear with a sweet smile.

"N-no, Naruko-sama." Orihime managed to stay before fainting.

Chuckling, Naruko created a Shadow Clone to take Orihime back in her apartment before skipping off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's office)<strong>

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking through window at Hokage monument. More specifically at the face of former Hokage – Minato Namikaze. He had lots of thoughts in his head, but most of them were about two children. Uzumaki Naruko and Uzumaki Narumi.

"_Minato... Kushina... What would you do, if you found out what kind of life your daughters experienced? What would you think about villagers, that both of you died to protect?"_ Sarutobi sighed. He knew that he won't get answers. Hell even he, the 'Kami no Shinobi', couldn't find them. Right now he felt that he was losing a war. He inwardly cursed the damned civilian council and Danzo. It seamed that all the headaches he was getting these past weeks were because of them.

He sat behind his desk and sighed, feeling so old now. He felt that he failed to protect Minato's legacy. His mind tried to come with excuses. That he was too old, that he was just too weak, that he couldn't notice everything and prevent all murder attempts to Naruko and Narumi.

But his heart knew better.

Deep down he knew that then he will die and will meet Kushina and Minato in the afterlife, none of these excuses will fly. He already could imagine Kushina beating the living crap out of him and knew that that woman would definitely find a way to kill him even in the afterlife.

Or at the very least inflict as much pain as possible.

Hokage shuddered at that thought and picked his pipe and started smoking slowly. He thought how he could help Naruko and Narumi more. Unlike Narumi, he couldn't be seen helping Naruko directly or that would show a weakness. He decided that the next time Naruko visit him, he will give her the _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu **_for her and Narumi to learn_**,**_ council and Danzo be damned. It's time to grew his backbone back.

At least a bit.

With that thought in mind he looked at the pile of paperwork and almost dropped his pipe from mouth. He could have sworn that it was at least double the size it was before. He could almost imagine his death beneath the growing pile of paperwork. He could almost hear it mocking him. Absently he wondered if he finally has gotten senile.

With a sigh and a curse he started to work. He didn't manage to do a lot then he heard his secretary shouting at someone that Hokage was busy. Soon door was loudly opened and inside came one of the kids the Hokage was thinking about, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Hey jiji, we need to talk, now." said Naruko.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I tried to stop this _brat_." said the secretary, eying the now 11-year-old girl with lots of venom and weak sakki.

"It's okay. Actually I wanted to talk with Naruko. Could you leave us alone?" Hokage said warmly. But inside he noted that he needed to find a new secretary, stat.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." the secretary left shooting one last glare towards Naruko, who blew a sour raspberry at her.

"Now my girl, what did you want to talk about?" the Hokage said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Naruko narrowed her eyes a bit, but decided to leave it at that and decided to go straight to the point.

"I came here to talk about my parents jiji..." she said seriously.

Hokage almost dropped his pipe from his mouth. Of all the things he expected Naruko wanting to talk about, this definitely wasn't one of them. He composed himself quickly.

"Sorry, Naruko, but I can't tell you who your parents are. At least not now..." he didn't manage to say more as Naruko dropped another pipebomb on him.

"Spare me the usual bullshit, jig. I already know who they are. Before we talk more send your ANBU away. All five of them."

Sarutobi was stunned. He wondered how Naruko found out one of village's most guarded secrets. Then what she said registered in his mind.

"Five? I'm sorry, Naruko, but only four ANBU should be here now. Unless..." Soon the shadow moved from the ceiling and jumped through the window. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Catch him!" he ordered his ANBU, who more quickly moved to the chase.

Hokage cursed Danzo. He already had suspicions that he didn't disband his ROOT, but he didn't had any solid proof. Nevertheless, he hoped that his ANBU will manage to catch the spy. Then he turned to Naruko. Hiruzen Sarutobi could see the serious look in the girl's eyes. He did several hand seals and activated the security and silence seals in the room made by the Yondaime for … special occasions. Then he relaxed in his chair and prepared for a long talk.

"Now we won't be disturbed. Now, before we start talking, you mind telling me what happened to you and how did you found out about your parents? And how the hell could you feel that spy?"

Naruko knew that if she wanted help she had to tell Hokage the whole truth. She wondered if she could trust him. She looked at his eyes. All she could see was honest concern for her and desire to help her.

"_**Trust him, Naruko. I can feel that he honestly wants to help you."**_

_**"Tell him everything."**_

"_Okay, Yua-chan, Akane-chan."_

So Naruko told him everything. How she went to the clearing outside village, how she met the symbiote, how they bonded (omitting the erotic scenes), how she searched through Kurama's memories and saw her parents last moments. She told him that Akane could sense presences via emotions and she knew how many people were in the room. Once she finished she could see Hokage thinking and trying to digest all that information.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could almost feel gears in his head spinning and digesting all this information. He already was thinking about possibilities this symbiote have given to Naruko along with her new powers gained a few years back. If he played the cards right, he could register this as new, never before seen Kekkei Genkai. He inwardly smirked.

The damn council won't know what hit them.

However he needed to use this carefully, but right now he had more important matters to attend to.

"That's quite the story you told me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell about you and Narumi about your parents sooner."

"You were going to tell us?" Naruko repeated, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, I was going to tell both of you. Understand that your father had lots of enemies. Both inside and outside the village. If I would have revealed your heritage it would have added even more assassins to your doorstep. Can you honestly say that if I would have told you sooner you wouldn't have bragged about it?" the Hokage asked, looking at Naruko with a critical eye, the latter suddenly pissed.

"What do you take me for, a loudmouth idiot? Hell no! I would've been proud to know that I'm one of the daughters of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, but I wouldn't have bragged about it. As for my parent's enemies, what difference does that make?"

Hokage smiled warmly at the girl while facepalming at the rhetorical question, " You have a point there. I know I always keep underestimating you, but there's nothing wrong in coming to me and asking for help. I will do anything I can to help you and your sister."

Naruko smiled and ran to hug Hokage "Thank you, jiji."

Hokage smiled then he saw Naruko smiling. That smile of hers was so innocent, so pure.

It was worth making a few heads roll to see her smile like this.

Soon Naruko released a hug and sit before Sandaime's desk.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

Hokage thought about this. He decided that since girl already knew about her parents it won't hurt giving her her and Narumi their inheritance.

He stood up and moved to the portrait of Yondaime Hokage. He bit his thumb and smeared a bit of blood underneath it. With a poof of smoke a safe was revealed. Hokage opened it and took out a box contains keys, two medium-sized scrolls, and several smaller scrolls. Between the two scrolls, one was yellow and another one was red. Then he turned and looked at Naruto.

"These two scrolls are from your mother and father, and these are the keys to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, and their estate. They left them to you, if something would have happened during your birth. As you know your mother was previous jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, so they took numerous precautions and this was one of them. I don't know what is inside of the scrolls, but you should open them only in secure location. They are sealed and will open only to you. To open them you will have to smear some blood on the seals."

Naruko took the box containing the items carefully. To her, they're the biggest treasures in the world. She didn't had much and to have something from her parents made her very happy.

She looked at her jiji.

"Do you have a picture of them?" She asked Hokage hopefully.

He nodded opened one of the drawers in his desk, taking took out small picture.

"Here. This is a picture they took a month before you and your sibling's birth."

Naruko looked at the picture. It showed both her father and mother. They both were smiling warmly. Her father was hugging her mother from behind, his hand on her belly. Naruto could see love in their eyes. They both looked so happy.

"Thank you, jiji. It's beautiful." Naruko said with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome, Naruko. Now, before we continue could I talk to your new tenant a bit?"

Naruko thought about that for a few moments.

"Yua-chan, is it possible?"

_**"Yes, it's possible. You will have to give me control.**_

"All right. She'll be able to talk to you through me. Are you sure though?"

"It's alright. I only want to ask her a few questions."

Naruko nodded at that. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she opened them instead of dark blue orbs Hokage saw pure darkness with hints of violet and blue.

"**Hello, lord Hokage. You can call me Yua." **Naruko's voice was a bit darker now.

"Hello, Yua. Now I will go straight to business. What are your intentions for Naruko?" Hiruzen asked, narrowing his eyes.

"**I want to protect her like the others are doing and make her strong. I saw the life she had lived and I will do anything I can to make sure that she and her sister are strong enough to protect themselves. I will be honest with you, Lord Hokage, I like Naruko. From all the hosts I had so far she is strongest. Not because of her chakra or because of her tenants, but because she is strong at heart. She never gives up and I respect her for that." **Yua answered truthfully.

"_Tenants? Why am I thinking that Yua and Kyuubi aren't the only ones in Naruko?_" the Hokage wondered before nodding, "I see. I will trust you to make sure that Naruko and her loved ones stays safe. I see her as my granddaughter along with her sister and I want to see her happy."

"**I will do everything I can to make sure she is. Though she will become more aggressive and won't take jack shit from the villagers anymore, so don't be surprised."**

"That's quite alright. To be honest I want to break a few bones myself. But it wouldn't do for Hokage to beat his villagers, would it?" he chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Yua-san for your time. You can give control back to Naruko now."

Yua nodded and closed her eyes. Then they opened again they were of dark blue color again.

"Sorry about that Naruko, but I had to know her intentions. Now is there anything more I can do for you?"

"Nope, I'm good."

The Hokage nodded, "I'm sure you'll need help moving into your new place today?"

Naruko smiled, "I have my ways…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage Mountain, a few days later)<strong>

Naruko laid on her father's stone face in her real form and with her new orangette maid, making out with her while thinking of the tenants she has in her body so far.

Kurama, the Kyuubi, along with his sisters Akane, and the newly born Ayumi, born with the mind melding of Naruko and Narumi.

Awren, the Queen of Dragons in her human form. She has dark silver hair, light silver eyes, a regal yet beautiful face, and a black kimono hugging her shapely figure.

The Kanonno sisters, Pasca, Earhart, Grassvalley, and Yuki, the Radiant Swordswomen.

Tensa Zangetsuhime, Naruko's Zanpakuto spirit.

Kairi, the redheaded Keyblader and one of the Princesses of Hearts.

Namine, Kairi's blonde Nobody and Nobody Form.

Xion, an agile Keyblader who looks like Kairi.

Olette, a regular girl who can wield two Keyblades at the same time.

Aqua, the bluette Master Keyblader and teacher to the previous four above.

Rias Gremory, a powerful Devil who owns the Power of Destruction.

Alice, the gun-wielding treasure hunter.

Maron Makaron, a battle chef who fight with special energy claws.

Dizzy, an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear who's half-human, half-Gear.

Iroha, a crane who transforms herself into a cheerful and obedient Japanese maid.

Jubei Akane Yagyu, a powerful Master Smaurai who sadistic yet honorable, and has a side to her that's airheaded, innocent, and childish.

Junko Hattori, samurai-like ninja warrior who strongly believes in justice.

Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort, a graceful street fighter who's somewhat selfish and stuck-up, but gentle and sweet.

Noel Vermillion, a gunslinger and former lieutenant of the NOL who's classified as a shrinking violet and easy gets worked up.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, an alchemist who wields a sword-whip.

Nanael, an angel who's clumsy and dreams of having an all-male harem** (a/n: eww)**

Nyx, a fire mage who formerly was a peasant girl.

Airi, a kind, scythe-wielding wraith with the appearance of a maid who enjoys serving her master.

Tomoe, a peaceful warrior priestess who fights with talismans and a katana.

Serah Farron, a time-traveling warrior who's never seen with her beloved sister.

Lightning Farron, a knight who wields the power of beings called I'Cie.

Kasumi, a kunoichi who's a former runaway shinobi.

Taki, a kunoichi who's a demon huntress and aso a runaway shinobi.

Mai Shiranui, a pyrokinetic kunoichi was a fangirl but developed herself into a serious shinobi.

Kanu Unchou, real name Aisha, a beautiful, bandit hunter who wields a spear.

Ashelia B'nargin "Ashe" Dalmasca, the former princess of Dalmasca and last true descendent of the Dynast King.

Prishe, a confident, foul-mouthed tomboyish Elvaan lass who uses a rough form of hand-to-hand combat, and is a combination of a Monk and White Mage.

Yuna, a young summoner whose prayer call forth aeons and who is tasked with battling alongside them. She also dances for the dead.

Lulu, a wise and mature Black Mage who is one of Yuna's Guardian. She uses dolls to cast magic.

Rinoa Heartilly, a feisty, compassionate, friendly teenager who inherited magical powers of a Sorceress.

Seven, a young woman similar to Lightning in very way like being cold but good-natured, but wields a chain whip.

Rem Tokimiya, a moral, kind, honest young woman who dual wields twin daggers.

Saber, real name Arturia Pendragon, the King Arthur of legend. She wields the legendary Excalibur.

Senhime Tokugawa, the tsundere princess of former Tokugawa Shogunate. She's a Master Smaurai who wields a naginata.

Christie Monteiro, the sexy Brazilian capoeira dancer.

Finally, the newest addition, Yua, the Last Symbiote.

All have contributed to Naruko and Narumi's growth, and the girls inherited a bit of their traits as well. With all the training the warriors put them through, Naruko and Narumi can't be classified as just shinobi anymore.

But it didn't matter, as the girl turns into fine warriors, and will continue to improve.

As Naruko slip her hand into Orihime's panties and began fingering her, she smiled as the orangette gave out a loud moan. She couldn't wait until she and Narumi graduates from the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Soon, everyone will know, that they've fucked with the wrong Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Academy, present time)<strong>

"_Done…_"

Naruko set her pencil down and looked around. The others students were still looking on their, though they were almost finished themselves.

She then felt Hinata lean on her shoulder, lightly snoozing away, making Naruko smiled and stroke her beautiful hair.

"_Soon it'll be time for the spars, and soon, everyone will finally meet the real me. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Dark Angel; and I'm no one's bitch!_"

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

**(Unknown Location)**

"Uzumaki-sama! We've found Delta! She has reappeared and is now heading towards Konoha at Mach speeds!"

"I see. Britannia must've learned where my sisters is, and is now using Delta to assassinate them."

"Your orders?"

"Leave her. With my little sister's new powers, I know that they pull through, and return Delta to normal."

"No disrespect Uzumaki-sama, but do you really think so?"

"Naruko and Narumi are Uzumaki, like me. Never bet against them, or me."

**END OF NARUKO BEGINS END**

**NARUKO UZUMAKI: THE DARK ANGEL, START**

* * *

><p><strong>Released: Saturday, October 13, 2012<strong>

**Released: Saturday, October 13, 2012**


End file.
